You can't stop a heart once its set in motion
by The-Lady-Layla
Summary: Hermione Granger is kidnapped while at the Burrow. Lucius Malfoy brings her to the headquarters of Lord Voldemort. But does Voldemort just want information from Hermione or does he want something....else?
1. A simple Prologue

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything but the plot of this story. Harry Potter is just a rabid obsession of mine. All this belongs to the wonderful J.K Rowling. I bow to her greatness...now don't sue me!**

**A/N: I'mmmm baccckkk! Welcome to the Prologue of You can't stop a heart once its set in motion. Please enjoy! **

* * *

Hermione Granger sat in the room she shared with Ginny Weasley in the Burrow. From her position by the window she could see Harry Potter, Ronald Weasley, Ginny, Fred and George Weasley having fun in the backyard. Her ginger cat, Crookshanks, sat on the dresser looking at Ginny's Pygmy Puff, Arnold. An Order of the Phoenix meeting was going on downstairs but the teens had chosen _not_ to join in this particular meeting.

Harry Hermione, and Ron were leaving the following week to hunt for Horcruxes, but had wanted to spend time with everyone else for the first two weeks of summer. Harry had even gone to the Dursley's for the first week to explain, mostly to his Aunt, and await his seventeenth birthday.

Currently Hermione was reading the new edition of the _Daily Prophet_. Nothing new had happened since yesterday, a few more deaths sadly, but nothing new. She jumped a mile when a hand closed over her mouth. Bill, the eldest Weasley stood behind her grinning. He put a finger to his lips and motioned Hermione to follow him.

Hermione released her grip on her wand and nodded. She didn't see the smirk that graced Bill's lips nor the fact that Crookshanks followed them out. Once outside Hermione spoke, "Bill where are we going?" He only shook his head and smirked at her. The smirk seemed so familiar it sent shivers of fear down her spine but she ignored it. That was Hermione's biggest mistake.

* * *

They arrived at by a clear lake surrounded by trees after ten minutes of walking and Bill motioned Hermione forward. That would be mistake number two. She looked around in awe of the beautiful place she'd never seen. The lake water lapped gently against the rocks forming the beach while the sun reflected off the water shining on the trees. 

A painful groan came from behind her and Hermione whipped around but saw no one. "Bill?" She called out her voice echoing. A hollow laugh assaulted her ears and caused her brain to scream RUN! at her. She moved to obey but found herself frozen by the full body-bind and as she opened her mouth to scream no sound came from her.

To her shock and utter horror Lucius Malfoy stepped out from behind a tree and into her line of vision. He was laughing at her feeble attempts to move. "Miss Granger, I am deeply surprised to find that you fell for my trap so quickly. And here I thought it would take much more than a Polyjuice Potion and _Petrificus Totalus_ to get you to come along with me. Pity."

He had walked over to her and was circling her as he spoke. He looked at her like she was his prey and he the hunter. Her chestnut hair was more wavy than bushy now, her hazel eyes followed his every move, she seemed to have grown a foot since he last saw her at the Ministry and now sported a curvy figure.

Lucius drew his wand and pressed it against her chest, over her heart as he spoke, "Now, Mudblood I am going to remove the silencing charm on you. If you so much as open your mouth I will kill you!" He removed the charm and Hermione spoke at once, "What do you want with me?" Lucius sighed dramatically instead of answering. "_Stupify!_" Hermione pitched forward as the world around her went blank.

* * *

That had been three (or four) days ago. When Hermione regained consciousness she found herself alone in a dark cell with only a distant torch, shining through the small window in her cell door, for a light. The only other thing occupying the cell was a small, old cot with a thin sheet. Hermione was feed a small amount of bread, cheese and water twice a day. 

On the third (or fourth) day two Death Eaters entered her cell. Hermione looked up at them as they each grabbed an arm and proceeded to half drag, half carry her from the room. They led her up many flights of stairs, down hallways and through numerous doors until they tossed her to the floor of a particularly dark room. She looked up to see Death Eaters all around forming a circle watching her as she tried to stand.


	2. Surprise attack

**Disclaimer: J.K's stuff my plot**

**A/N: I'm sorry this is so short! Everyoe wanted an update so badly I ended the chapter early. Also my great-grandparents passed away so I haven't been able to write that much. This story is dedicated to both of them. I also want to thank **Risea Moone **for helping me out with this. She's a great writer and a good friend. Well Onward my pets...**

* * *

After some effort Hermione got to her feet. She was thinking the same thoughts from the past few days '_how did I not notice "Bill" had no wedding ring on? Why am I here? If I see Snape I'll kill him.'_ "Ahh Miss Granger, so good of you to join us." A cold, hissing voice caused her to look up. Lord Voldemort sat in a throne-like chair in the center of the room. A hood leaving only two crimson slits looking out at her covered his face. "Actually I was under the impression that I had to be here." 

Voldemort chuckled at her response. "My dear--- where did that creature come from?" He snapped looking at the floor. A ginger cat sat primly by Hermione's feet looking around in a bored fashion. "I-I don't know Master. It wasn't here when I locked the room." Stuttered a Death Eater. Hermione picked up Crookshanks, who climbed up onto her shoulder.

She looked around for the first time and she realized with a start she could recognize most of the Death Eaters on her left. She named them aloud but still silently much to Voldemort's amusement. As she named them their masks disappeared in a puff of smoke showing her their stony, smirking, or leering faces. Finally only two Death Eaters remained still masked. She pointed to the nearest one, "Lucius Malfoy" and his mask too vanished leaving him to half glower half smirk at her.

Hermione looked at the last one and the word "Snape." left her mouth in a hiss rivaling Voldemort's. In the next second she had sprinted towards him, knocking him over with her weight, and she was straddling him, her knees dug into his arms to keep them on the ground. She started to punch him, scratch him, and hurt him in anyway. No one moved as Hermione Jane Granger, a Prefect and a perfect know-it-all, attacked her former Potions Professor. The only sound came from the two of them until Voldemort called out, "Enough."

Hermione stopped instantly and stood up. She wondered how Crookshanks had managed to stay on her shoulder as she walked back to her spot eyes downcast breathing ragged. "My dear, what on earth was that for?" He asked crimson eyes growing brighter. Hermione looked directly into his eyes her own hazel eyes calculating. "Dumbledore." Was her fierce yet controlled answer, she knew about his skill in Legimency and also knew he was going to use it on her any second.

What she guessed he didn't know was she was skilled in Occlumency and she shut off most of her mind. She allowed him to see certain things but kept the rest locked away deeper in her mind than he would want to go. "Severus, please escort Miss Granger and her…cat to the chambers I've set aside." She followed Snape out in silence thinking to herself the calculating look back in her eyes. She had surprised Voldemort with the images and memories she'd let him see and she knew it.

Snape led her to an ordinary looking door and opened it for her. Before he could leave she grabbed his arm and passed a hand over his face when he turned to glare at her. "That will be the only time I don't fight back." He growled as any trace of the earlier attack faded into nothingness. The growl made her shiver and she nodded closing the door. Once alone the courage she'd had fled leaving Hermione with only panic and fear. She took no notice of anything other than the queen sized bed in a corner.

She crawled under the red silk sheets and fell asleep Crookshanks curled up next to her. That night Hermione dreamt of dead faces, Voldemort's laugh and Bill turning into Snape and Lucius.

* * *

Hermione awoke the next morning to screams echoing in her room. She looked at her new room. Small, had to be the first work to come to mind and Dark had to be the second. A small empty fireplace was directly across from the bed. Next to it sat an old desk covered in books, presumably, from one of the two bookshelves above it. Right next to the bed was a set of double doors that were closed. They looked as if they had been made of clear glass once but someone had covered them in black paint. 

Hermione looked at them and found that both doors were locked. She was going to the desk when the screams from that morning floated up from the floor. She jumped back onto the bed in pure terror and it was only then did she notice her robes had been replaced with a white nightdress and were no where to be found. She moaned but remembered Malfoy Senior still had her wand and moaned again.

Suddenly her thoughts turned to Harry, the Weasley's, and the Order for the first time in… a week! It had been a whole week since she'd seen her friends or even thought of them. Hermione knew they had to bee looking for her and wondered if they'd find her soon. Her musings were abruptly halted when her door was unceremoniously thrown open and a Death Eater entered. He looked up and Hermione gasped in shock.

* * *

**A/N: I know I'm evil right? Lol it might take longer for chapter two to get up because I have to actually write it. I wanna get it and chapter three done before I update again so it might take a week maybe two. Just wanted to let you know. Anyway R&R please :) Layla**


	3. Draco part One

**A/N: Well this didn't take as long as I thought it would. I have a plot outlined for chapters three and four so I'll start those soon. Thanks for reviewing and enjoy...**

* * *

"Draco?" The sound of his name made Draco Malfoy _ALMOST_ drop the trey he held. The boy looked up and Hermione gasped again. He looked horrible, to say the least, his usually neat platinum blonde hair looked like it hadn't been brushed much less washed in weeks. He had a scar running from below his left eye to his chin, like a slashing knife cut. He had more scratches and bruises than possible on his neck and arms and who knew where else. "What are you staring at?" He snapped placing the tray on the desk with a dull thud. 

Crookshanks watched from the bed as Hermione walked over him and passed a hand over his whole body, much like she had done to Snape the night before, while say a spell. Most of his cuts and marks started to fade leaving only the cut under his eye. "Why" she asked stepping back.

"Mind your own business Granger!" He snarled leaving the room and slamming the door shut behind himself. Hermione turned to the tray and surveyed the contents toast, eggs, and milk. She downed the glass of milk and ate the eggs, leaving the toast for later, just in case. She looked at the books that littered the desk with surprise.

Most were Mediwitch training books; a few were, oddly, Muggle decorating books; still others contained Dark information and the last few were seventh year Hogwarts school books. She glared at the schoolbooks suspiciously before snatching up the _Standard Book of Spells Grade 7_ by Miranda Goshawk just as a fire roared to life in the fireplace. Hermione sat down cross-legged and became instantly absorbed in the book.

* * *

Lord Voldemort sat in his private study with Severus Snape and Lucius Malfoy standing by him. "Isn't it odd that she isn't panicking or trying to figure an escape root, Milord?" Lucius asked from his spot head bowed in respect. Voldemort said nothing for a time carefully thinking of how to word his answer. 

"It seems we might have underestimated the true Miss Granger. From what she's shown me she is going to present us with a fight we'd never have expected of a Muggleborn, even one with her intellect." He said finally.

* * *

Hermione calculated only one set of footsteps had ended at her door and she was already looking at it when it opened. Severus Snape entered the room eyes focusing on her at once. "What no knocking?" She questioned as he tossed a set of blood red robes at her. 

She looked at him pointedly and he turned around but stayed inside the room. Hermione yanked off the white nightdress, relieved her erm undergarments were still intact, tossed it onto the floor and donned the robes that "happened" to be her favorite color. "Professor."

Snape turned around to look at her; the robes clung to all the right places, her hair tied back and the fire common in her eyes burned brighter and more defiant than ever. Their eyes connected and she knew he was going to read her mind. Snape managed to see a single thought as she put up the metal wall around her mind. "Miss Granger?" He started but she shook her head.

He led her from her room to a small anti-chamber smaller than her room. Hermione found herself once again face to hood with Voldemort. This time only Lucius and Severus were present. "Miss Granger, how lovely! I trust you had an…interesting night?" When Hermione didn't answer he continued, "As you've already guessed you will remain here for a time, so I have decided to make you useful to me.

"You will be making me a potion to restore me to the body of sweet Tom Riddle." Hermione snorted in amusement before saying, "And if I don't?" "Crucio" She sinks to the ground her eyes becoming empty of everything and other than a few twitches she doesn't move, doesn't cry out in pain and only when the curse is lifted does she blink, her eyes filling up again.

A stunned silence fills the room and she smirks. "Never seen anyone Withdraw have you?" (See the A/N at the end about Withdrawing). Hermione smiled at her captors. "We have other methods of breaking you, or at least getting you to comply." Voldemort hissed after a lengthy silence. "Please, I've shown you how I'd react to rape, Crucio, torture." "Oh we have out ways."

* * *

"Then what are we to do master?" Lucius had asked back in the study. "Lucius, how would you like Draco to redeem himself in my eyes?" At Lucius' nod Voldemort smirked, "We can make her do the potion with Severus's help of course, but your son will be most helpful to test and see if she is the one to be trusted with an heir."

* * *

Hermione sighed at this statement and decided against asking for their other methods. "Well good luck with that." She said sarcastically, "Can I go now?" " And here I thought you were a grade A kiss up, who respected her betters." Lucius sneered at her. "And here I thought you were smart. You people know nothing of Hermione Granger. Nor will any of you get close enough to do so. 

"As for respecting my betters, I see no one here that I would call my better." She retorted before storming out of the room and back into her own. "She isn't afraid of us…of you?" Voldemort pulled down his hood to look at the two men. "Something has happened to her to make her this way, something we didn't figure into our plans. Severus this is what you must find out. Then, we can break her turn her to our side."

Snape bowed low before speaking, "My Lord, she showed me...she let it slip rather…a fear she has. She is afraid to be alone."

* * *

Hermione was surprised to find Draco sitting on the floor of her room reading a book and munching on toast. He looked up as she sat across from him. "Did he tell you about wanting his body back?" Draco asked handing her the last bit of toast. She nodded, both in answer to his question and accepting him as an ally. 

An hour later found both teens sprawled out on the floor talking about past years. "I never knew you had it in you, I remember thinking 'Man what a right hook'!" "Oh remember when Ron's spell backfired and he ended up throwing up slugs. That was gross but so funny!" Draco looked at the girl he'd been around but never knew for six years. She looked more relaxed than ever and hadn't once spoken of escaping but he knew, he knew she'd have a plan ready when the time came.

"You should have seen me earlier," Hermione was saying, "I was acting all moody and dark, scared them witless!" "I did see you and that was no act Gr- Hermione. I know that look; you're not that dark but I'm not as dumb as you think I am. I know something really did happen to you and you're right when you said none knows the real you. Whatever happened made you more cynical, more devious but it gave you more spirit and a sense of fight you only pretended to have before.

"I know all I've ever done was treat you like shit and now I'm a slave of the Dark Lord lower than anyone, but I'm here because I finally realized all the bull shit they've been feeding me is exactly that bull. You, Hermione Jane Granger, one of the best students Hogwarts had seen since Harry's mum and the Founders of the bloody school, you /are/ better than them and they know it.

"My door is always open when you want to talk. I have chores now so I'll see you later." With that Draco left Hermione alone to marvel at his un-Draco like niceness, his complete OCCness (my words not hers). To keep her mind busy she started to read again but Draco's words hung in the back of her mind causing her to smile to herself and Crookshanks who'd remained on her bed half asleep.

* * *

**A/N: There you have it folks. Chapter two. Now Withdrawing is something I made up but it is based on a process called Astral Projection which is like an Out of Body experience. If you want more infor on it PM me or look it up on google. I just want to thank all my readers/reviewers and can't wait to hear what you have to say on this chapter. Chapter three coming soon  
Layla**


	4. Unbreakable Vow

**A/N: Hello all! Sorry it took so long for me to update I was very sick. I made this chapter longer to make up for it so I hope you enjoy it. WARNING: Incase you haven't guessed this complies with HBP and contiains spoilers for said book and yes Hermione is a bit darker than usual get over it or don't read if you don't like it. Thank-you to all who have Reviewed so far.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing other than the plot, the nameless Death Eaters and Hermione's made up curse. The rest I borrowed from JKR and I will return them in a hopefully sane condition when I'm finished.**

* * *

A week slowly turned into two and then a month and then three months. Hermione was still put to work helping Snape with potions. She had finished reading all her schoolbooks and had started the Mediwitch training guides. Most nights Draco would stumble into her room and she would try and heal most if not all of his wounds from the day and then they would talk late into the night. He'd finally leave for his room down the hall and she'd be all-alone with her thoughts often crying herself to sleep.

It was the first Friday in September when Hermione found herself in Voldemort's private study. She hadn't been around him in a while but she knew it'd be the same, as always, he'd ask her to make the potion for him, and she'd refuse and be punished in some form or the other that she couldn't escape. "Hermione I summoned you here today to---" He broke off as a black owl landed on his chair. As he read the letter the eyes visible under the hood he always wore around her, flashed darkly. He dismissed her and she returned to her room.

Two hours later Draco entered her room looking annoyed to say the least. "Four Death Eaters were captured and Uncle Sev. and Bloody Lucius escaped." He explained as he reclined on the bed next to her. Hermione had become accustomed to Draco calling his father by his first name as of late. She understood his depression that his father had disowned him almost instantly when the Dark Lord changed his mind about the plans he had for Hermione. If Narcissa hadn't stepped up for her son he'd be dead instead of a slave.

"And Voldemort wants to send the Ministry a gift basket for their almost impossible success?" She joked before motioning a smirking Draco to continue, "No you are getting a roomgrade. Relax," He asses sensing her almost instant panic, "It means someone is going to enlarge your room. I guess Old Voldy's going soft on the smartest witch of this age." "I doubt I am going soft Mr. Malfoy, but I can prove myself if that is what you require." A voice purred from the door. Both teens whipped around to see Lord Voldemort standing in the doorway ever hidden by his cloak and hood.

Draco made a move to bow but Hermione placed a hand on his shoulder as she looked at Voldemort. "May I assist you? Sir?" She added the last part as an after thought. "Mhm, I've come to attend to your living quarters. You may tell me what you require or wish to have and I'll consider it." The purr in his voice made Hermione shiver but she narrowed her eyes at him. "May I inquire the reason for this change?"

Voldemort's eyes glittered in amusement. "You shall find out tonight now your room, my dear." He left almost an hour later, leaving Hermione and Draco speechless. He'd added a bathroom that included a large sunk in pool-like-tub, and a vanity with mirror. Everything was covered in black marble with rose pink veins running through it. She also received three more shelves of books, a loveseat and a chair next to the fire. Lastly in the corner by the door stood a grand mahogany wardrobe. Inside were three dress robes, five everyday robes, two work robes for potion making, and an assortment of Muggle clothes.

"Wonder why he's in such a good mood?" Draco mused as he sunk into the loveseat eyes watching the roaring fire. "It can't be anything good. He said I'd find out later." Hermione replied from the cushy red chair. "It can't be anything good." She repeated looking into the fire and sighing heavily.

* * *

Hermione didn't know how long she'd been left alone but finally a knock on her door came, along with Snape's silky voice, "It's time Miss Granger." Hermione looked once more at the blue sundress she had on and pulled on a robe that looked black but had a green tint to it. To annoy Voldemort Hermione had sewn the Gryffindor lion onto the robe; she looked at it and smiled faintly. 

She followed Snape in silence to an upper floor. They arrived at a room as big as the Great Hall in Hogwarts and Voldemort sat in the throne like chair that Dumbledore would have occupied had they been at Hogwarts and the Headmaster had been alive. She noticed the cloak that hid him was the same dark green as her robe before she noticed the room was empty save herself, Snape, Malfoy Senior, Draco, three Death Eaters she didn't know and Voldemort.

Snape left her alone in the middle of the room and she briefly wondered where Crookshanks had wondered off to this time. "Miss Granger, I think I have found a way to get you to cooperate with me." Voldemort spoke, his voice shattering the silence. Hermione glared up at him, "There is nothing you could do to make me help you!" She growled. Though she couldn't see his face she could hear his smirk when he spoke next. "Oh really? Spoken to soon just like a Gryffindor. Bring him." A sudden fear gripped her heart as the three other Death Eaters came into view with a boy between them. They dropped him next to her and he fell to weak to stand.

* * *

Hermione recognized him in a second and dropped to the floor next to him, "Neville!" He looked up at her in awe. "W-we though y-yo-you were dead." He managed to sputter as tears started to stream down his cheeks. Hermione noted he wasn't in too much pain just scared so they must've just caught him that day or the one before. She was murmuring soothing words when he raised his eyes. Voldemort had come to stand in front of them and Hermione moved to block his view of Neville. 

"You will help me or he dies!" He spat. She stood to face the man she still hadn't seen not flinching or batting an eye. "I'll help you if you do something for me." "Really? Well you're not in a position to bargain with me." "Am I not? Fine then I'll just let you find someone else shall I?" Here she removed a knife from her robes, "I'll just kill myself and you can reuse my room. I mean what's the point in living if I know I'll never leave?"

Voldemort chuckled but without humor. "Go ahead. Why should I care? We'll kill him then your parents once your dead." Hermione's expression turned grim at his last words. "They're dead…they were murdered shortly after Dumbledore's funeral. You should know that, The Dark Mark was etched into every wall of my house. And you do care if I die because you need me just like you needed Harry and Wormtail.

"_Blood of the innocent enemy willingly given._ You can't make that potion unless I _give_ you my blood. So do something for me and I'll make you that potion." Voldemort circled her as she spoke. "Lucius, you son." Draco was pushed next to Neville, whose eyes grew wide and he flinched. "If it wasn't for you then little Hermione here wouldn't have that knife Draco. She wouldn't know anything and she wouldn't be in the position to make demands." He snarled.

"Lucius!" Hermione realized what the elder Malfoy was going to do instantly. The sound of shattering of glass echoed in the room and the doors shot open and a flash of brown flew into her hand. Hermione hadn't known her wand was still intact much less in one of the rooms but she pushed away her surprise as Lucius aimed his wand at his son. "Cruicatia!" She screamed a second before he said his own curse and a jet of dark purple light struck him in the chest and he fell over in pain. She moved to stand protectively over Draco and Neville once more.

She lifted the curse and Lucius's panting and groans of pain filled the room. Voldemort clapped from his 'throne' and her head snapped towards him. "What was that?" Draco asked looking up at Hermione. "A curse I created like the Crucio. But instead of wanting to cause pain and hurt it uses all the pain and suffering the caster has ever felt to strike another. It hurts much worse because its every bit of pain you've ever felt all put into a minute." Hermione answered.

"Very well Miss Granger I grant you any request except that of your freedom." "An Unbreakable Vow." Voldemort paused as if considering then motioned for her to approach. "Severus if you please." Snape walked forward and pointed his wand at Hermione's outstretched hands. Voldemort's hands came out to clasp hers and she examined them. Almost pure white with long spindly finger and cold to the touch, but a feeling of warmth spread through her at the mere touch.

* * *

Snape touched the tip of his wand to their hands; though his face remained blank Hermione could tell his mind was clicking away. "Do you Tom Marvalo Riddle, Lord Voldemort promise to free Neville Longbottom unharmed and un-followed to the Order or where ever he may go?" "I do." A thin wisp of light shot out from Snape's wand and circled their hands as she continued, "And do you promise that Draco shall not be hurt by you or any other for giving me the knife?" "I do." 

"And last do you promise I, Hermione Jane Grange, will not be harmed after making the Body Potion requested of me?" "I do." Hermione watched the three wisps of light that circled their hands glow gold then vanish. The weight of what she had just agreed to pushing at the back of her mind.

* * *

**A/N: Well there you have it Chapter three. I really hoped you all liked it. I know Voldemort's a bit OCC and such but I don't care because the real Voldie wouldn't let her know he needed her so! Please Review and tell me what you think I would like at least five reviews for this chapter before I post the next one. Thanks.**


	5. The Dream and the Memory

**A/N:I'm sorry to keep everyone waiting but I've finally finished chapter four. I hope you like it and thanks to everyone who has reviewed so far :**

* * *

_Hermione stood on a balcony over looking a dark and beautiful lake. It was late night, the air warm, and she sighed as sense of peace washed over her. Suddenly a pair of arms encircles her waist but unsurprised she leans back into a warm solid form. The person behind her moves her hair to place kisses along her neck. Hands travel the length of her body following every dip and curve. She spunk around to have her lips pressed against another's and her eyes closed. The kiss was soft and languid and Hermione reached up to hold onto the person. A single finger trailed down her side, along the inside of her thigh and across the spot that made the girl arch and moan._

_The kiss was broken but Hermione's eyes stayed closed as she felt breath by her ear. "I can make you feel again Hermione. I can give you pleasure to overcome the pain of all the loss you've dealt with. All you have to do is become mine, my witch. I want to watch as you writhe and arch under me. I can give you things you've only dreamt of, Power, Respect, and Pleasure. What do you say to that?" "Please take me!" Hermione moaned as the finger moved over her again. A soft chuckle was her only response and she opened her eyes_ _to the dying light of the fire in her room._

* * *

The dream was pushed back as her stomach roared with hunger. Hermione stood up from where she'd fallen asleep on the loveseat. She grabbed her bathrobe and wand looking around only to find Crookshanks missing again. She left the room and made her way through the dark hallways to the kitchen Draco had showed her that day. It had to be at least midnight she thought as she passed one of the few windows. She pushed open the door to the kitchen only to find Severus Snape and Lucius Malfoy sitting at the table staring at her and she back at them. 

Hermione shifted in the uncomfortable silence and spoke, "You guys like eggs?" She moved towards the stove behind them and summoned a few eyes. They nodded and remained silent as she cooked and then made coffee. She sat in the middle of the table with Snape at one end and Lucius at the other. "If I may, Granger, you could have contacted any Order member or Potter for that matter whenever you Withdraw from yourself. Yet you have not why is that?" Snape asked sipping his coffee his eyes dark, endless boring into her own.

" I love Harry and Ron but I want them to learn a few things. That they have to grow up and shouldn't depend on me to do the logical work, that they /Need/ me and that I won't always be there. Also I have no clue where we are and if I contacted anyone Harry would have a meltdown and try and find me instead of----- helping the…uh Order"

"How is it that after six years of torture you still manage to befriend Draco? You even cursed me to stop me from killing him." Hermione looked over to Lucius. "Mr. Malfoy have you ever met your son? Do you know anything about him? You've never talked to him like he was a person like you are with me asking my opinion about your son like I'm a human not a 'Mudblood' or I'm lower than you. You people need to get over the whole 'I am Pureblood better than you crap' because if you really are inbred and I'm not saying you are that will hurt your kids in the future, Muggle or Wizard.

"Draco has realized that. He understands that we're all people who have to try and get along or at least fake it so we don't blow the world to hell and ourselves with it. We're all human, we all have faults." Lucius looked at her for a moment then replied, "I think this 'realization' calls for Firewhisky!"

* * *

Three A.M. found Snape and Lucius pretending to be a bit drunk and Hermione, who'd been pretending to be a lot drunk, now actually slightly drunk. "Ya know what. I think we should go and wake-up old Voldie-poo and play a great game of Exploding Snap!" Hermione slurred a bit more loudly than she meant to. "I do think it's time for bed. We shall escort you, Miss Granger." Lucius said suddenly standing up. Snape agreed and Hermione rose as well. They walked back to her room and paused outside the door. Hermione, never having had that much to drink in a short span, looked up at the men and said shyly and in a whisper, "You could come in if you want." '_Are you insane?!? What in Merlin's name are you doing girl. No—Listen to me don't tune me out—Hermione!_' Her mind raged at her. Both Death Eaters had become sober and blinked at her. She was in fact sober enough to retract her offer she just chose not to. 

They followed behind her and stood as she placed her wand at an angle on her desk whispering. "Probably trying to make sure we don't steal it." Lucius snickered to Snape. They looked up to her Hermione draped over the plush red chair; legs swung over one side looking at them. It was then they noticed she'd removed he4r bathrobe and was now wearing only an extra large black t-shirt the stopped mid-thigh. Lucius' mouth dropped a bit and Severus growled. "Tsk, Tsk, you two, blood of the innocent enemy and all that. Sorry about that." Lucius growled very loudly when she said that but Snape put a hand on his friend's shoulder.

"Miss Granger, we're men not stupid. I know as well as you do that means you have an innocent heart. Never killing just for fun, never having malice or hatred in you heart. You don't have to be innocent in that respect." Hermione smiled at his slow self-assured drawl. "Mhm indeed you are correct but rape doesn't count. If I were innocent like that I'd be of no use to Lord Voldemort. The men exchanged a look that clearly read 'Rape explains a lot.' But this went ignored or unnoticed by Hermione. "But no matter if you don't want to stay…" Here she grabbed her bathrobe only to have it snatched away the next second. All it took was a simple kiss and Hermione lost herself to sin and alcohol. She woke up a few hours later to see Snape one her left, next to the wall his legs tangled in hers, and Lucius on her right holding her possessively.

* * *

Hermione woke the next morning…alone. A note sat on the pillow next to her it read; "Mudblood, we had a lovely time must do it again. Lucius. Hermione, thank you for all the information you gave us. Too bad you don't know where Potter is going or what he is up to but what a lovely chat, Severus." The memories came flooding back; after shagging her senseless they'd questioned her and she'd answered them to tired to think. Hermione remembered giving them a load of bull and almost nothing to go on and she smiled. She got up and dressed before walking over to her wand to begin work, no one messed around with her and didn't regret it.

* * *

Hermione sat in the loveseat talking to Voldemort about the potion when Snape charged into her room pulling her up by her arm, Lucius trailing after him. "What do you think you are doing?" He roared. Hermione regarded him with a bemused expression. She opened her mouth to speak when Voldemort cut her off, "I was under the impression that she was talking with me." He hissed. Once he made the Vow he no longer wore his hood and Hermione watched the annoyance flicker across his features. Both Snape and Lucius dropped to their knees kissing the hem of his robes. 

"What has my witch done now Severus?" Hermione glared and was about to tell him that she wasn't a bloody prize or possession in no uncertain terms when she remembered what she'd done. Snape paused to glance at Lucius, and then handed over a copy of the many parchments Hermione hand hung up around the headquarters. It had been the image her wand had captured the night before, her in between Severus and Lucius. She was kissing Snape and Lucius hand his face buried in her hair. She'd simply removed herself pushed them together and had the words _'Forbidden Love'_ flashing above and below the picture.

She caught sight of it and giggled. Voldemort examined the picture while asking, "Was there any reason for this Granger? Hermione reclined on the loveseat. "Yes the shagged me for information while I was **Drunk**. I am not a witch to be tricked." She said calmly. "That's because you're a Mudblood." Lucius sneered. "And you're an inbred prick." She snapped and moved for her wand, but a look from Voldemort stopped her. "I will take care of Miss Granger. Dismissed." Both men smirked at her and she rolled her eyes. "You seem so comfortable here, in my presence." He commented taking in her laid back position. "You seem to forget that you are still my captive and slave and should act as such." "Just because I haven't broken all the wards and gotten the hell out of this place doesn't mean I can't." She snapped.

Hermione found herself on the receiving end of the Cruciatious curse and Voldemort smirked. He saw her mouth open but instead of the expected scream a moan of pleasure escaped her lips. It felt like a thousand knives cutting into her flesh with out the blood loss. The feeling was so familiar to her; the fading scars on her upper thighs a testament of fury at herself, at the world. She hadn't cut herself since starting Hogwarts and had forgotten the feeling. The curse stopped and as she lay panting Voldemort entered her mind and saw the memory that caused her to take pleasure in her own pain.

* * *

**A/N: Well I hope you like this chapter. I know its a bit of a cliffy but I want you all to suffer. Please let me know what you think of this chapter by Reviewing. I would like at least 5 reviews if not more before I post the new chapter. Thanks for reading.  
Layla**


	6. The begining of the new Hermione

**A/N: I am so sorry for the wait with this chapter. We've had a ton of rain and all that and I lost this document twice. Well I hope the chapter itself makes up for the wait. Cheers : Oh yea I own nothing so I'm not getting cash for this. I made up the name and description of the Snow Bomb Flower so I guess it counts as mine.**

* * *

"Stir three time clockwise, add hazel, wait fifteen seconds…add two drops white-moon berry juice, stir eight times clockwise let simmer." Hermione stood in the potions lab she shared with Snape. On the counter in front of her sat an iron cauldron over a fire and next to it sat a brown leather book with yellowing pages. She followed the steps and smiled as the potion turned a mucky brown. She put a stasis charm on the potion to leave it over night. 

"Hermione" The sound of her name startled Hermione and she jumped. She turned to see Draco Malfoy in the doorway. "You leaving then?" She asked already knowing the answer. Voldemort had decided to send Draco to other the hideout since he was "distracting" Hermione from working. Draco nodded in the affirmative and moved to hug her and whisper good-bye. She turned around to clean up and place everything back in its place.

Hermione went straight to her room instead of going to the library like she usually did before dinner. She closed the door and walked to her chair to sit down. It had only been a week, one week, since she'd slept with two Death Eaters (Not one of her finest drunken moves), since _he_ had seen the memory and she started work on that potion. When she sat down Crookshanks jumped into her lap, a paper in his mouth, and she almost screamed in delight. He'd been gone a week and she'd thought someone had taken him.

* * *

Opening the paper, Hermione hugged her cat and read, "Hermione I—we hope this note finds you well. Ron and I were a bit surprised when Crooks showed up on Monday. It's Friday now and he should be back with you soon. We just want you to know that we haven't stopped looking for you yet. We know you don't know where you are but just to let you know Neville's back and told us what happened. What potion??? Write back. Love Harry and Ron." 

Hermione laughed reading the little note over and over again. She grabbed a blue notebook that was a gift from Draco's mother, and a quill from her bed and sat down at the desk. It was a nicely warded diary and anyone who tried to break the password she set would get burned severely in very nasty place and turn blue. "Dark Angel." The book opened to a clean page and Hermione started to write about the potion, Draco leaving, Harry and Ron's note. She of course analyzed every part of her day before snapping the book shut, letting her gaze wonder over to the painted doors by her bed as it usually did.

She was jolted out of her thoughts by Voldemort, of course, who'd come in to discuss the potion. He took one look at her and frowned. Her chestnut hair was up in what he thought was supposed to be a bun but was falling out of the elastic. The girl's white lab robe was singed in some places and multi-colored in others. Her eyes drooped and se slouched back in her chair half asleep. "You need to bathe…. and sleep. I'll return later." He swept out of the room and Hermione for once followed his orders. Well she almost followed them. She ended up working a bit more before falling asleep sometime around midnight and sleeping through the night well into the next afternoon.

* * *

Voldemort sat in his study staring at a Pensive that was on the desk in front of him. He had the strong urge to watch the only memory it contained, again. He had a nagging need or desire to figure the witch out. He slipped into the memory and watched as it played out before him just as it had played over in her head a week ago. 

Ten-year old Hermione stood at the back door in the kitchen of her home. She watched as her parents pulled out of their driveway and down the street out of sight. Hermione shut the door, locked all three of the locks and padded silently in to the living room where she hauled herself up onto the couch and started to read a book. Voldemort sat down in a chair and waited for the hour to pass. It didn't really take that long but that's how long it had been.

He heard the footsteps Hermione didn't and saw the teenage boy emerge from the kitchen. He had dark blonde hair, brown eyes and looked too big and beefy for his age. She didn't notice him until he sat down and whispered her name. The child Hermione jumped back towards the other end of the couch and turned pale enough to rival a Malfoy. Voldemort noticed, again, that an elderly woman passing by looked in the window. Her jaw dropped and she pulled out what looked like a wand mouthing Run to Hermione as she did so.

The boy advanced on Hermione telling her she would be a woman soon. She remained silent but put up a fight as he tried to pull down her pants, smacking him hard across the face and rolled off the couch. Voldemort followed her upstairs to her room and watched as she hid in the closet. The memory blacked out and he could only assume she had fainted. The next image was of her parents; Hermione sat in her mothers lap bleeding slightly between her legs. Her father had the teenager by the neck and spat filthy mudbloods before being hauled out.

Voldemort blinked, he was sitting in his study once more. The boy had been a wizard, which explained how he had entered the Granger's house to start with. He looked up at the sound of feet pounding past his door and smirked; Hermione had realized she'd overslept.

* * *

"Uhhrg." Hermione sat up in bed with a groan. She blinked wearily at the clock on the mantle before she could read it. Smiling she lay back down to sleep before shooting up again. One? No, it had been midnight when she'd fallen asleep. That meant…she'd overslept! Jumping up, and pulling on the same clothes she had worn the day before she panicked. She yanked on the white lab robe from yesterday, grabbed her wand and bolted out the door and down the hall to the lab. 

Snape turned around as a panting Hermione entered the labs. He walked past her and she moved to the potion quickly figuring out where Snape had left off. She didn't hear Voldemort come in, or shut and ward the door but she stiffened when he pressed himself into her back. She relaxed as she heard his hissing breath. Hermione continued working as his hands slid slowly down her sides to grip her waist, his breath by her ear.

"The potion will be complete in a week, all I need is a Snow Bomb flower." He made a noise at her causing her to tug loose from his grip and point to one of the yellowing Potion pages. "It looks like that." She informed him. His eyes flicked to the picture of a field bathed in moonlight. Green weeds dotted the picture and they had large white puffs growing out of them. "Fine."

He advanced on her and she backed up hitting the wall. Voldemort smirked at the panic in her eyes yet she looked up at him as defiant as always. He growled low and let out a hissing breath as he reached her in a short stride. In one swift movement his lips captured hers in a demanding kiss. Hermione hesitated for only a moment before she responded to the kiss. Her brown eyes locked to his crimson ones before they closed. His hands slid down her sides to grip her waist, pulling her closer as he ground his hips against hers.

As Hermione slid her tongue across his bottom lip he pulled away. Her eyes opened to see him looking at the picture in the Potions book. He looked up at her as she spoke in a ragged voice, "Please." His eyes woke her up; they glinted with pride and gloating as he asked, "Please what Miss Granger." She narrowed her own eyes at him. "Please ask Professor…I mean Master Snape if he could have the Snow Bombs to me in three days, on Tuesday." She finished walking back to the potion in time to add the last ingredient and watch it turn from mucky brown to blue.

The door to the lab closed and Hermione let out a shaky breath and glanced at the door. She could taste him on her lips; he tasted like wine and something, something else she couldn't place. Hermione bit her lip as she continued working brow furrowed in concentration…or confusion.

* * *

**A/N :Well there you go. Chapter five. The reason or the real reason I should say, for Draco leaving will come up later so watch out for it. :) I would like to have at least 7 reviews for this chapter since everyone's so great and reviews anyway. The first person to review will have the next chapter dedecatied to them :  
Layla**


	7. Finished Potion

**A/N:This chapter is dedicated to **Rafael'snumber1fan** the first to review! Well here you go folks here is Chapter six :)**

* * *

Voldemort watched as his new captive, Hermione Granger, flew at Severus Snape. Her beautiful face was contorted in rage, pain, fear and confusion. This was extremely amusing to watch; a vicious Death Eater taking hits from a child…no a young woman. A knock on his study door pulled Voldemort from his memories and his eyes were black as they opened to see Wormtail standing there, reeking of fear. He didn't speak as he raised his want to curse the cowering man but at the last second Wormtail dodged the red jet of light.

Voldemort looked at the balding man in surprise. "You do understand what you just did?" "Mast, master I can explain. The Granger girl wishes to speak with you. She is outside waiting." He babbled. Voldemort's eyes turned crimson again and he nodded. He was thinking she wanted to talk (Scream) about what happened in the lab two days before.

* * *

Hermione waited as Wormtail disappeared into Voldemort's study. The exact wand movements of her Cruicatia curse were being mentally recited. All her mental wards were up and she stood in tense almost fighting stance. Not that she was scared; she just didn't want to hear Wormtail screaming. She looked down at her sweatpants and tanks top and hoped they didn't look too…suggestive. 

Ten minutes of agonizing silence and Wormtail emerged and motioned her into the room. Hermione narrowed her eyes, took a deep breath and walked forward. She heard the click of the door as Wormtail closed it after himself. After a quick Cruicatia to Wormtail on Voldemort's orders she turned to face him.

"What is it Miss Granger?" He snapped at last. He noticed excitement in her eyes and what…a bit of lust? So he did have an effect on her. "It's finished. Snape got me the Snow Bobs early and the potion is finished." The girl looked as if she wanted to hug him…or something else and she flashed him a dazzling smile. "I'll have Wormtail administer it tomorrow." Hermione blinked at his simple dismissal. "Fine but I have to put my blood in it first." Hermione snarled then, stormed out of the room. Voldemort looked after her with a smirk.

He'd been watching the girl since first year and had, despite himself, become quite enamored of her. She was every bit the Gryffindor to his Slytherin. He was glad he'd gotten rid of the Malfoy boy. He would have been useful but they were getting too close. And Lucius and Snape had been punished for sleeping with her and providing him with dead information. Voldemort had been watching Snape but concluded that their friendship was nothing to worry about.

* * *

Hermione sat in the Library reading the same sentence over and over again. She was deep in thought about Voldemort and as usual paying no heed to the world around her; though she set her want to sting her arm if anyone got to close. She knew Voldemort didn't really do the happy thing but she refused to be snapped at for no reason. "Men!" She huffed as her arms stung. "What about us?" Came the silky voice of Severus Snape, who was leaning on a bookshelf. 

"May I help you?" He chuckled and walked closer to her, "My Lord wants to see you in his study." Hermione looked at Snape for a second then replied, "Tell /Voldemort/ thanks for the offer but I am a bit busy at the moment, but we can reschedule. I'm free at ten am tomorrow." She then returned to her book. Snape smirked at the young with. If Voldemort thought she'd come running at his call after a single kiss he was mistaken.

When Snape delivered Hermione's message Voldemort was seething. As he lifted his wand to hex Snape a voice echoed in his head, "Don't hex the messenger." He swiftly reached out with his mind only to be shoved back. He didn't notice Snape slipping through the study door as her voice echoed in his head once more, "If you want to see in my mind you ought to request my permission don't push." He started; she would willingly permit him into her mind if he asked? What a perplexing girl she was turning out to be, yet a most interesting one.

* * *

Hermione woke-up the next morning to the sound of her chair squeaking. It couldn't be Crookshanks, she'd sent him off the night before with a two-way parchment for Harry and Ron. She cracked an eye at the clock, which read nine fifty-five. She heaved a sigh, got out of bed, and shuffled into the bathroom, ignoring Voldemort. She emerged from the bathroom five minutes later in flare jeans, and a green shirt with her hair in its usual bushy state. With a flick of her wand the bed was made and she plopped into the love seat across from him. 

"Miss Granger," As he started she sat up straighter, "I would like to inform you that as of today you are to report to the lab every Monday, Wednesday, and Saturday to help Severus. Every other day you are going to be learning from me." She smiled at him again and asked, "What time should I be at your chambers?" He glowered at her and she frowned. "You'll be bed-ridden for at least a day after the potion is taken and you can't mix it with /anything/ for six hours." She explained looking slightly surprised he didn't already know this.

Hermione sighed as Voldemort stood up to leave. "Go through those doors at noon, exactly." He pointed at the painted black doors and left. Hermione's mouth dropped open, he was in the next room? What if he'd heard her ranting about him when she was mad? She walked over to the doors and ran a hand along the handles that would open for her at noon, then sighed as she began to wait.

* * *

**A/N: Well there you have it! Chapter six. I hope you enjoyed it. Chapter seven should be up soon because I have half of it done. Thanks Layla**


	8. Confusion

**A/N: I know I suck for not updating sooner. I had all of chapter seven written I hated it and threw it away. I wasn't going to finish this story at all but my muse beat me down util I relented. So sorry for the wait and here is chpater seven.**

* * *

At exactly noon Hermione stepped through the doors and into…Voldemort's study? "What the hell?" She said aloud as she walked towards his chair only to find it empty. "Ahh miss Granger. Lord Voldemort is in the Throne room, I am to bring you to him." Came the Holier-Than-Thou voice of Lucius Malfoy from behind her. Hermione turned to face him and he held open the same door that she'd just come through. Confused she went passed him and found herself behind the grand throne in the pitch-black room. A chair was next to it and Lucius motioned her into it as he abandoned her to join the others.

Who the other were she couldn't tell in the darkness. Suddenly thousands of candles flickered to life and she jumped noticing Voldemort sitting right next to her. He didn't look her way as he addressed the twenty or so Death Eaters present. Hermione didn't pay too much attention until he called to bring "Them". Hermione Jane Granger watched in horror as three muggle-born women were dragged into the room and thrown before the dais. They looked like they had been badly beaten and from the blood on their legs she knew they'd been raped.

They looked about twenty or so one a brunette, the other two redheads and they were crying silently. Voices called out various methods of torture to their Lord and all of a sudden a deep gash appeared on the cheek of the brunette who caught Hermione's gaze and gazed at her pleadingly. Just as Voldemort was about to break the spine of the youngest looking one Hermione flung herself from the chair with a scream. The jet of light hit her arm, which broke with a sickening crack. A blue light of the Wizard's Oath surrounded her arm and healed it.

In a second Hermione was in front of the other women before anyone had noticed what was going on. "You're a bloody coward! You are all fucking inbred cowards!" She screeched at Voldemort and the room fell silent. "And what, pray tell, are we afraid of Miss Granger?" Voldemort's voice held a touch of irritation that caused a collective flinch. "Raw Magic." He snorted as she continued her rant. "You're hurting these poor women who did nothing to you because they are muggle-born. Well let me tell you something, you were all muggles once. Magic hasn't always been around. You're all alike."

With that statement Voldemort realized the error of his ways and everything ended Happily Ever After! Hahaha Yeah right and I am the Queen of England! Voldemort's eyes glittered ate Hermione in a way that told her she'd done something he knew she would and he alone looked unfazed by her declaration. "Well, Miss Granger it seems like you have solved all the world's problems. Lucius, Avery, Nott take these girls away and have fun." As the women were yanked away their screams lingered in her ears leaving the room empty finally. "So who wrote that wonderful book miss Granger?"

* * *

"I haven't a clue what you're talking about" "Don't lie Granger! I had that book made for your use. I know its contents better than you." He spat. Hermione said nothing at all. Voldemort sighed, "I like sparring with you. Bleed for me then pick a topic to discuss at our next meeting." She frowned, "Bleed for you?" "The potion you simple child! I must find you other work to keep your brain from wasting away even more." "At least I don't have an over inflated ego the size of Gringotts!" She retorted knowing how childish it sounded. 

But wait…that sound, "You are laughing at me!" "Of course. You must realize how incredibly ridiculous that sounded." Hermione laughed then, causing Voldemort to stop and listen. The sound was full and rich and sounded nothing like tinkling bells. She walked over to him and extended her hand to receive the knife she knew he had. He handed it to her and held the potion under her arm. He watched in fascination as Hermione cut her arm, moaning as she did so, and a few drops of blood fell into the vial then, her arm healed.

Voldemort's eyes, which had closed at her moan, opened slowly to find the witch gone. She was wondering the halls wand gripped tight looking for those women. When she heard screams from the door on her right she entered it to see the one brunette naked with Lucius Malfoy licking blood from a cut on her shoulder. One hand held the girl's hair back and the other held a knife. "Mr. Malfoy." They both jumped at her voice. "Come to join the fun Granger?" Lucius asked recovering quickly. "Eh I've had better…like Snape. Anyway Voldemort sent me. He wants…" Here Hermione paused swallowing as if in fear.

"… He wants to test a new curse one her." Lucius's eyes narrowed "You're lying." "I maybe but if he can't test on her you would work. He can't touch me so it is your choice. Her or yourself?" He hesitated before shoving the girl roughly to Hermione followed by a cloak. She exited the room emotionless and the girl followed her meekly. "Where are your friends?" "I-I-don't know. Please don't let him kill me!" "Shut up or be killed. Listen to me carefully follow this hall until you get to the end, turn left and find the door with the black handle. Go inside and you'll be safe." The girl nodded and dashed off while Hermione went to look for her friends.

* * *

Twenty minutes later Hermione entered her room with the last girl in tow. As she joined her friends Hermione closed and warded the door. "You'll stay here tonight then, I'll help you escape tomorrow." "You're pretty cozy here for a captive. How do we know you won't try to kill us?" The Brunette asked. Rage flared in Hermione's eyes, 'Ungrateful chits! I'm trying to help them and they accuse me?' Aloud she snarled at them, "I'm helping you little bitches get the hell out of here but if you don't want my help get the fuck out!" 

None of them moved and Hermione took a deep breath. "Strip." All three did as she asked and she checked them over healing most of their cuts and wounds. She let them sleep in her bed and she took the couch.

* * *

"So this is where they went." Came Voldemort's voice the next morning. 'Shit!' Was Hermione's first thought and 'Can't he ever just sod off?' Her next. She was up wand at the ready in a few seconds. Voldemort looked at her, then the sleeping girls and left. Hermione stood there for at least ten minutes thinking, 'He just left? He left?' She finally woke the girls off made them a Portkey and watched them vanish. Next, she went to find Voldemort. Making her watch those girls get hurt only to let her get the out? Something was defiantly going on that she didn't like and she was going to find out what. 

Voldemort lay in his bed waiting for a Polyjuiced Lucius to return. (1) Once more he found himself wishing he'd never had the chit captured. He was the Dark Lord dammit! How could he be falling for this girl when he didn't even have a full soul? He growled as another wave of pain hit is body as the changes moved through him.

* * *

**A/N: Well there you go thanks for reading**


	9. Draco part Two

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN HARRY POTTER (dammit!) OR ANYTHING RELATED TO IT. I ONLY OWN THIS PLOT. I AM NOT MAKING MONEY OFF OF THIS FANFICTION!**

**A/N: Well here is chapter 8 guys! I hope you like it.**

* * *

Hermione glared at her door. After sensing he was being followed the no longer Polyjuiced Lucius had spun around and cast Crucio on her. The pain was to intense for her to Withdraw from her body so she took the pain in almost silence, screaming only at the start of the second minute. Afterwards Lucius had levitated her back to her room and warded it thoroughly. So after recovering she'd been glaring at her door. 

Her stomach growled announcing dinnertime and she sighed. The fire in her fireplace suddenly glowed bright green and Wormtail emerged from it. He held a green satin dress that reminded Hermione of a fairy-tale princess dress in his hands. On top of the dress sat two dark green high heels and a green satin choker. "My Lord says you are to come to the dinner party tonight." He said nervously, glancing at her wand. "Lucius will remove the wards on your door. Snape and Lucius will escort you." 'You mean guard me.' She thought as the nervous balding man left her room.

Hermione hung the dress up in the wardrobe, where it outshone even her favorite muggle dress and went to bathe. As she washed, Hermione wondered why now of all times would she need a guard. She hadn't tried to escape yet; she wasn't that far along in her plans. When Lucius and Snape came to get her she came out of the room in her red cloak with the hood up. If the two men thought anything about it they said nothing.

* * *

It was a short walk to the small dining hall and she was stopped just outside the door. The room was dimly lit but she could make out twenty or so people but couldn't tell if Voldemort was in his place. Apparently neither could anyone else, but Snape stepped forward and spoke, "The captive Miss Hermione Granger as requested by The Dark Lord." Lucius practically shoved her into the room and a candle flickered to life on either side of her. 

Hermione drew back her hood to reveal her face. She had natural, light make-up on and her hair was up in a clip with ringlets hanging over it with a loose curl framing her face. She removed the rest of the cloak and stood in the strapless dress with the choker low down on her neck. She'd added two earrings in the shape of lions just to contrast the Slytheriness of the outfit. Hermione blushed at the growl that came from either Snape or Lucius and then she noticed the other Death Eaters were also staring at her. Bellatrix LeStrange looked as if she might hex Hermione at any minute as she was led to her seat on the right of Snape and left of Avery. Avery nodded slightly and a ghost of a smile crossed her lips.

The rest of the candles flickered to life to show a young man in his mid-twenties sitting in The Dark Lord's chair. He shook his jet-black hair out of his crimson eyes and blinked at them. He wore fine green and sliver dress robe and he was smirking. Half of the Death Eater's, and Hermione, stared at him in shock and outrage that he was sitting where he was. The other half, including Snape, Malfoy and LeStrange, all rose out of their chairs bowing before him murmuring, "My Lord." The rest followed suit though still in shock. "Bloody Hell!" Whispered Hermione as she stared at the new Voldemort. No wonder Ginny had thought he was gorgeous!

He looked her over then liked his lips making her flush. "Let us begin." The tiny hint of a hiss in his voice made him sound so much better. She tried to focus on eating or what the others were talking about but her eyes continued to wonder back over to Voldemort who was in deep discussion with Malfoy and Snape. He caught her looking at him once and gave her a smirk that sent chills down her spine. Somehow the rest of the meal passed quickly letting Hermione's mind wander away.

She was startled to hear Voldemort's voice in her ear, "Dinner is over, Miss Granger." Hermione looked up at his handsome face, she couldn't stop her hand from reaching up to brush the hair from his eyes. He inhaled sharply and she jerked her hand back, eyes wide. "Do you fear me?" Was the soft-spoken question. Hermione nodded her head, "No" "What do you fear?" She stood up only to have her eyes level with his mouth. "Being alone, as Professor Snape has already told you." Tom Riddle stared as his captive turned her back on him, leaving the room. He sank back into his chair, eyes unblinking even as Nagini slithered around his chair and up his body. "_Do you smell fear on the little one, my pet?_" He hissed in Parsletongue. "_Not anymore, masssster._" The giant snake hissed in return.

* * *

A sudden pop outside her door caused Hermione to look up from the mirror in front of which she was standing and admiring the dress. The Death Eaters and Voldemort had left for the Ministry of Magic some time ago leaving her own her own. The door swung open, Draco entered the room, and Hermione fell backwards in one swift motion. "Granger! We don't have much time let's go." He barked hauling her to her feet. "Draco what are you doing here?" He ignored her as he handed her, her wand and proceeded to pull her down the hallways, up stairs to an upper floor with real windows. 

It was dark outside. 'Of course, Adventures always happen at night.' "Malfoy! Stop! I can't leave."

"Hermione it's okay. I can get you back to Potter and the Order." Hermione stopped short jerking her hands away from the young man. "I can't go with you. I'm sorry Draco I just can't."

He glared at her. "So its true." He spat. "What is?"

"Snape told us you're falling for him. I see now he was right!"

"I'm not in love with Voldemort, Draco! You sound like Ronald accusing me of things like that."

"Then why won't you come?" Three things happened very quickly then. Hermione closed her eyes; Draco grabbed her arm and tried to Apparate with her. Hermione opened her eyes only to look into the lifeless eyes of Draco Malfoy. Tears rolled down her face. "That's why." As she spoke she too tried to Apparate setting off the alarm made just for her, then she ran back to her room. She grabbed the two-way parchment and started to write, 'Harry James Potter!! You are a cruel arse, you sent Draco here on purpose! He's dead! Draco's dead! It was a trap you let him die!"

* * *

Hermione placed her wand on the paper and channeled a few hexes through it until is suddenly burned. She collapsed onto the floor, the 'Princess' dress spread around her, sobbing. She lay there for almost an hour before she heard the door open and close, but she couldn't see through her tears. "Miss Granger, kindly explain why Potter and Weasley are in St. Mungo's for treatment from two rather severe hexes that came through a piece of parchment." Snape's teaching voice asked from above her. "Mad-Eye saw fit to burn it before anyone could actually read it." 

Hermione slowly sat up asking, "Harry didn't see it? I told him it was his fault. It was a trap and he sent Draco right into it." Snape's face convulsed, "Where is he?" Hermione looked up at him. "He—he tried to Apparate with me…and the curse….it killed him. Draco's dead." She felt Snape stiffen beside her and he left without another word. The tears came again to her eyes and she walked to the painted doors and began to bang on them. "Voldemort! Open this door right now!" Hermione's screams turned to sobs.

"Tom open the door you fucking bastard!" Voldemort had looked up from his book as the screaming started and moved toward the door. He opened it as she screamed his name, his real name, and she fell into him. Hermione continued to sob even as she tried to hurt him, slamming her fists into his chest. Voldemort looked down at the sobbing creature in his arms. His first instinct was to recoil in disgust of such weak emotions; instead he tightened his arms.

He swayed slowly to calm her and her crying slowed then stopped altogether. She didn't look up at him until he placed a finger under her chin. "Such a beautiful face." He then bent down and captured her lips with his own, ravaging her mouth. Voldemort smirked when she kissed him back with just as much passion. He let her play with his hair as he started to kiss along her jaw. "Such an innocent heart." He murmured. "Such a damned soul." She replied. "Are you going to try and save me?" Hermione smirked, "Never."

* * *

**A/N: Well there you go. In the next chapter I want to show the younger Voldemort's "Bad side" and how Hermione deals with it :) I would love Reviews!  
Always Yours,  
Layla**


	10. The Scene: Attempt one

**A/N well folks here it is chapter 9. I hope you like it.**

* * *

"Good because I can't be saved." Her choker was gone followed by her shoes, and then his cloak. They maintained eye contact as they undressed. Voldemort's pants came off first followed by his shirt to leave him in only green silk boxers. Hermione unzipped her dress letting it fall in a heap around her ankles leaving her in red panties. She looked at him taking in the younger version of Voldemort, her eyes raking over his body. The tingle she felt in her spine let her know he was doing the same. They stood like that for a while not moving or speaking.

Then, Voldemort was kissing her, ravishing her mouth like he couldn't get enough. Hermione's hands moved slowly down his body, her fingers dancing across his skin. He moved to her neck drawing out moans as he nipped at her flesh. Voldemort began walking forward causing Hermione to back up until she toppled backwards onto the bed. She looked up at him panting. He stood over her with a deadly gleam in his eyes. All of a sudden Hermione's panties were ripped off and tossed aside. As he stepped out of his boxers his eyes remained glued to her heaving chest.

Hermione looked down at his cock and made a noise of approval. She twisted her body on the bed in a hypnotic way and the half-mast organ lept forward pointing at her. "Come now you minx, not doing that until I'm inside you." He hissed. "All's fair in Love and War." She purred back standing up. As the room filled with soft music Voldemort watched Hermione dance, swaying her hips and bending in ways he'd never seen, pressing against him the whole time. Voldemort was surprised at the infamous bookworm's sexual streak.

"So Miss Granger how many men am I making you forget?" Hermione sat on the bed and scooted up towards the middle. She smirked and motioned him over. Voldemort crawled over to her returning the smirk. "How many have you had?" He repeated. "Two. Snape and Lucius were my firsts. But they don't remember that.

_

* * *

Flashback Hermione woke only once more that night, to see Snape on her left next to the wall his legs tangled in hers, and Lucius on her right holding her possessively. All three were naked. She untangled herself and slid out of bed and walking to the desk. She took her wand and murmured a spell causing several pictures to shoot out. Hermione took ten minutes looking them over before choosing one of herself, Lucius and Snape sending it back in her wand. The others faded away and she walked back to the bed to obliviate a part of each man's memory. The part where she let them take her virginity. Raped or no that was her first time willingly, though she'd claim to be drunk. Hermione returned the wand to the desk and went back to sleep.End_

* * *

Voldemort blinked the memory away and his eyes slid back into focus. "Why?" He asked softly "Because I knew it would come to this," She gestured to her naked body, "I wanted to know what to expect." She shrugged. "Come to this? Am I a last resort Mudblood? Do you think that by FUCKING me you will gain anything?" He growled at her his eyes glinting dangerously. Hermione's eyes grew hot with anger at being accused and Voldemort unexpectedly found himself on his back.

Hermione sat on top of him his erection pressed against her stomach as she leaned down to whisper, "I am a sick woman. I've fallen for the most vile man on earth and right now I'd like nothing more than for him to Shut Up!" And she lifted herself up only to slide down on his cock hissing in pleasure. Voldemort groaned as she embedded him in her tight walls. So she had dominatrix tendencies? That explained a shit load.

He flipped her over and began to thrust into her. "Oh." She said a bit dully eyes half lidded in pleasure. He chuckled, "Have I caused the Gryffindor to loose her speech?" "Faster." Hermione commanded. He obliged her happily and she tangled her hand in his hair, letting the other claw at his back. She rolled her stomach and wriggled a bit re-doing the move from earlier and he let out a guttural sound. He claimed her mouth in a searing kiss and started to pound into her. Apparently a dominatrix who could take what she dished out he thought as she snarled faster, harder at him.

He moved from her mouth to suckle her left breast, nipping and soothing it. Hermione began arching upward to meet his strokes, angling her body so hit her sweet spot. She started to cry out and finally screamed, "Tom!" as the ball inside her burst flowing through her. Voldemort felt her release, heard her used his given name and he climaxed as well dropping on top of her. As he came down from the high he realized he was crushing her and rolled of, his flaccid member drenched in her juices. He stood up and retrieved a vial of blue potion. Hermione watched with a rather content and smug expression.

"Wha's tha?" She asked. "It will keep you from conceiving." He lied smoothly holding it out to her." "Oh, that's okay I don't need it." Surely you don't wish to bear my children Hermione?" She smiled sleepily. "I don't need a potion. I'm infertile; Lucius hit me with some spell that damaged my ovaries. The healer at St. Mungo's said I'll never be able to have children and if somehow I do there is a ninety-nine percent chance it will be still born." Hermione explained, the smile fading as she drifted off to sleep. Voldemort looked murderous. That was the second plan the Malfoys had ruined for him. That was plan B out the window. As he returned to the bed he quickly cast a Scourgify spell on the bed, Himself, and Hermione. Looking over at the sleeping witch and felt a slight tug in his chest not knowing it was the beginning of love.

* * *

He woke the next day to a pressure on his chest. Allowing one eye to open he saw the familiar silver of a patronus. A baby lion was sitting on him, only to jump after an otter swimming in the air. Hermione was watching them from a chair. She'd awakened to see Ginny's Patronus waiting for her. They'd been talking back and forth all morning that ways. Now Hermione was letting them play before sending the lion cub on its way. Voldemort practically purred in pleasure to see her still in his rooms and he smirked. 

"So you've found another way to tell Potter my plans?" He asked sitting up. "Oh! No Ginny and I were just talking." She walked to the cub, whispered to it and it darted away through the wall as the otter dissolved. He noticed the door between the rooms was open when the cat, if one could call it a cat, entered. It jumped up on the bed and started a staring contest with him. No one had out stared Crookshanks (A/N: I don't think any kind of cat has ever been out stared) yet, but he was friendlier to those who lasted a while. Voldemort lasted two minutes before he blinked at seeing Nagini slithering past Hermione. The cat followed his gaze and jumped after the great snake.

Hermione handed him a cup of tea and Voldemort noticed she had put on a pair of jeans and a sweatshirt. "Sleep well?" He nodded as she sat next to him to kiss his neck. "Miss Granger, shower now and be back in an hour your training starts today." Voldemort said as he put the cup down. He silently dressed and swept out of the room.

'Running from a Mudblood?' He mentally chided himself. 'But she looked so relaxed, like a wife would.' 'She feels nothing for me nor I for her.' "Then why are you going to hex Lucius twenty ways from yesterday?' Lord Voldemort stopped dead in his tracks, running a hand through his hair. Meanwhile, Hermione was arguing with herself as well. 'Really I was acting like a housewife. Making him tea like that.' Both let out sighs of annoyance and continued to shower or hunt down Lucius for a nice "chat".

* * *

**A/N: I hope you liked it. Next chapter we'll find out just why Hermione's acting so "wife" like and her conversation with Ginny. Uh-oh Lucius Voldy-Poo's pissed at you. : Please review!! (Thats a lot of rhyming words)**


	11. Training and Contemplation

**A/N: Okay here it is Chapter ten!! I hope you all enjoy it!!**

* * *

By the time Voldemort found Lucius he had somehow transferred all his anger to Hermione. He'd even come up with a good "training plan." He informed Lucius of the plan and told him to find Snape. When Snape and Malfoy appeared before him he was almost giddy in his excitement. As he explained his plan in detail his servants looked at him in amusement. It was like Christmas had come weeks early for him. His younger body didn't help his eager child like look any.

* * *

When Hermione got out of the shower and had dried her hair, she walked into her room to see a pair of gray sweatpants and a white tank top on her bed. Shrugging, she put on the clothes and as she adjusted the shirt it glowed blue and Hermione was portkeyed out of her room. 

Reappearing in a ballroom she almost lost her balance. After steadying herself she looked around. "Shit, how many rooms does this place have?" she wondered aloud spinning in a circle. Across from her on the grand staircase, watching her, Voldemort, Snap, and Lucius stood were similarly dressed. As her eyes scanned each man in turn her logical mind clicked away only to screech to a stop. 'I have to fight them?!?' Hermione dropped her mental walls and prepared to Withdraw.

"So Miss Granger, by the look on your face I can tell you understand why you are here and what your training will entail." Voldemort said as he descended the stairs followed by his Death Eaters, "I've placed some interesting wards around this room and you will find yourself unable to Withdraw if you try." She did and found he was right. "Fine, but you can't hurt me!" She crowed triumphantly. "I have no intentions of hurting you. Just training you. Loophole, my dear." "Damnit!" The tree stood five feet in front of her, all grinning like mad.

"Now since I'm the most powerful I'll be your final test. Lucius will go first. As the afore mentioned Death Eater started to gloat she started to laugh; clearly understanding that Voldemort had just called Lucius Malfoy weak. "Fine what exactly are we doing then?" Was the question as she calmed down. "There are three parts to each fight and you must pass all three to move on. Each time you fail you will have to start the section over. You have three attempts at each section. The first section is dueling, all spells, charms, hexes and curses are allowed except the Killing Curse.

"Section two is hand-to-hand combat. If your opponent passes out or is in danger of suffering a mortal wound you must stop. Section three is weapons; you may choose a weapon to fight with. No death blows permitted." Snape explained in his teacher voice. "Nice monologue! Since I obviously have no other choice I'll agree." Voldemort stepped closer to her and she tilted her head to see him fully. "You may use the rest of your two hours to practice. Training for battles is twice a week." He purred at her then, all three were gone. Since she hadn't brought her was she decided to do a workout. Hermione didn't know that the three wizards were still watching just invisible, she started to stretch.

* * *

While Hermione was working out she figured that the twice a week training wouldn't be the actual battle. Her thoughts soon strayed to the past five months as a captive. She'd been locked in a cell, giving a guest room, made friends with Draco Malfoy, and slept with his father and Snape. Then, she'd gotten Voldemort to make an unbreakable vow, save Neville's life, made Voldemort a potion, contacted Harry, gotten Draco killed and finally slept with Voldemort. 

Hermione decided to shut off her min as she removed her tank top. Her black sports bra came into view, much to the interest of the extremely disillusioned wizards (lechers the lot of them). She started to practice some of the defense moves she'd learned at the Black home only the summer before. Without realizing it Hermione suddenly switched into a different routine.

Before she'd known she was a witch Hermione Jane Granger knew what she has wanted to do with her life. Become an authority on a topic and someday win the Nobel Peace Prize for her work. Her parents, who did like her hard work, thought she should also be well rounded. So they signed her up for gymnastics when she was seven. She had actually enjoyed the classes so much she continued them even in the summer time but hadn't practiced since finding out she was a witch. A bit nervous, she walked toward the doors and turned to face the staircase where the wizards once again stood.

Much to their amusement Hermione ran full speed in their direction, then to their amazement she did a full summersault. Pausing only a moment to catch her balance she proceeded to backhand spring her way towards the doors. The three wizards watched her do more gymnastic moves in stunned amazement for nearly an hour. Finally exhausted Hermione landed on a heap on the floor, her chest heaving. Her mind began to wonder once more and she though of the morning's events, still confused by her actions.

* * *

Voldemort, Lucius, and Snape watched her for a while before realizing she had fallen asleep on the floor. Snape looked at the girl, the one who had trusted him throughout everything even after the "beating" she gave him on day one, and shook his head. She should be with Potter and Weasley not in this place, being "seduced" by Lord Voldemort. Snape didn't know, how could he, that Voldemort had planned the same thing all along. Hermione was to get her training and then she was in for a surprise. Voldemort removed the Disillusionment spell and portkeyed Hermione back to her room. 

"Once again I think Miss Granger has been underestimated. Avery will begin training her and her first fight, Lucius, will be in two weeks. That is if she survives all four sessions." Voldemort said and walked away from his Death Eaters. Lucius looked at Snape with a predatory look on his face. "This should be easy." He snorted before following the Dark Lord. Snape glared after him. He had no idea when he'd become so protective of the witch, but he'd be damned if he let her loose to Lucius. Voldemort might have fucked the chit and kept her captive, but he had taught her for six years and she didn't deserve any of this.

* * *

**A/N: I'm really sorry if you think I'm making Hermione like Mary-Sueish. I mean she can Withdraw, had a rather random tragic past, and now she knows gymnastics. I'm trying not to make her too out there but i don't want her really Canon either. Well I hope you enjoyed the chapter anyway. Please Review  
LadyLayla**


	12. Fighting Mr Malfoy

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter nor am I making any money off of this fanfiction!**

**A/N: I'm sorry it took so long for me to update** **hopefully this will make up for it. I also want to thank everyone who read and reviewed my oneshot Morning! I now present to you Chapter 11**

* * *

Two weeks later found Hermione pacing her room. She was waiting for her first duel with Lucius. She continued to go over every spell, hex, and curse that she knew and the ones that Snape had taught her at their training over the past two weeks. Avery had been pretty much useless. Being her usual perfectionist self, Hermione had tied and clipped her hair back so not a single strand could fall into her face. She'd changed a pair of slippers into trainers and wore brown sweatpants with a red top.

When she heard the clock strike noon, Hermione turned to the painted doors and opened them. She wasn't surprised in the least to see the three wizards waiting for her. She ambled over to them, her mind closed off as usual. Voldemort smirked as she stopped in front of him. Lucius stepped towards her and she stepped back. As soon as they were in position a protective shield formed around Snape and Voldemort.

Lucius bowed and Hermione followed suit snapping back up into dueling stance. Before she could even blink he'd shouted, "Incarcerous!" and bound her with tight ropes before stunning her. A few moments later she opened her eyes and blinked at seeing Snape standing over her. As he moved back to the Dark Lord's side Hermione slowly got up and she whispered, "Round Two. Avis! Oppugno!" And the exact same canaries that had once attacked Ron Weasley flew toward Lucius' dace attacking him. She managed to doge a Locomotor Mortis hex and fired a jet of water with a well-aimed Aguamenti spell.

The water hit him right in the face just as he was casting a Crucio curse at her. Once again they stood glaring at each other. At the same time they fired their spells. Lucius yelling, "Expelliarmus." And Hermione almost screaming, "Sectumsempra!" Lucius' spell missed her by an inch but the curse she fired hit him dead on and he collapsed to the ground. Snape was looking at her rather oddly as he healed Lucius' wound. "He has lost too much blood My Lord."

"Then," Came the reply, "Miss Granger wins."

Hermione couldn't stop the smile that spread across her face at those words. Her inner gloating was distracted by a CRACK! Voldemort had taken the unconscious Lucius and disapparated with him leaving her alone with Snape, who was walking towards her. Suddenly nervous she backed up as he approached only stopping when she bumped into the wall. His hands on either side stopped her from darting away.

"Miss Granger." He purred looking down at her. "You learned that spell from Potter I take it?"

"No sir." Snape's eyes glittered darkly at her answer. "Then where, pray tell, did you learn Sectumsempra?"

Hermione gulped at his closeness. "From your old potions books that Harry had. I learned it from the Half-Blood Prince." Surprise showed clearly on his face. He'd made Potter promise not to talk about it once the Order accepted him again. "There isn't a true hierarchy among magical folks so I looked it up. I found Eileen Prince, your mother. I saw her wedding announcement to the muggle Tobias Snape that's when I knew it was you." His eyes had grown dark with anger, but not at her.

He placed a silencing charm around them and spoke softly, "The Dark Lord is shall we say…enraptured with you, not that he would admit it. So he has ordered me to test your affection for him." Hermione's eyes grew wide. "What does that mean?" Snape sighed dramatically. "It means I've been ordered to try and seduce you." Then, the spell was gone and Snape was walking away calling back, "Hand-to-Hand combat training starts tomorrow."

* * *

"I can't believe this! I tell him I have feelings for him and he wants to test me." Hermione ranted to Crookshanks later that evening. The familiar looked at her and she slumped into her chair. "I don't even know why I like him." 

'Maybe it's the power and respect that he commands.' Said a little voice in her head. 'He has useful knowledge yet people never do what he says as a last resort. They do what he wants when /he/ wants it.'

"Yes but he's evil. He wants to kill Harry because of some preposterous prophecy made by an old fraud." Hermione argued.

'Yes but he's fantastic in bed!"

"Oh shut up!" Hermione growled forcing the voice away. She rose and went into the bathroom to start the shower. Steam was pouring out of the shower as she entered and she sighed as the scalding water hit her skin. She stayed in the shower for an hour just relaxing and enjoying the peace. As she stepped out of the shower the last thing she expected to see was Severus Snape leaning against the sink, arms crossed, eyes raking over her naked body.

After getting over the initial shock she snatched up a towel and hastily put it around her body. "Professor. Ehm what are you doing in my bathroom?" He looked her in the eyes and she lifted her Occlumency walls to hear his silky voice, "Testing you. He is watching us." "How?" She thought back. "Like I'd know." "I am here to see if you would like some company." He said aloud.

"Err no thanks. I'm fine alone." Snape leaned forward and whispered, "Tomorrow then." And with that he walked away. Hermione stood rooted to the spot for a good ten minutes before she changed and climbed into be with Crookshanks and fell asleep dreaming of two men she shouldn't give a second thought about.

* * *

Hand-to-Hand combat proved to be twice as difficult for Hermione to learn and she lost all three rounds of her first match with Lucius. After another two weeks she was able to pin him to the ground long enough to win the match. After that she started training with her weapon of choice, a sword with a black hilt encrusted with rubies. Hermione proved to be rather good with the sword and a small dagger and Severus noticed that she seemed much more relaxed during training. 

She was and with good reason. What with Voldemort avoiding her, Snape flirting with her, flirting back and she'd started writing to Ron and Harry again. Add that to the fact she was falling in love with the most hated and evil wizard of all time, Merlin only knew why, and she had taken it upon herself to find a way to stop the final battle, training was the only place she could relax. It wasn't as if she could dump all her problems on Snape and expect advice. He was secretly working against the object of her desires after all.

And pouring out her heart to Crookshanks was fine but then again he couldn't talk back though it looked as if he wanted to. The day before her first weapon fight found Hermione rather stressed. Snape was gone for the day so her limited training with Avery would have to suffice. She hated being in the same room as him. He was just as bad as Lucius talking to her as if she was and child and looking down his nose at her. He used her training as an excuse to try and hurt her without the Dark Lord's wrath.

After pinning him to the wall with her small dagger dangerously close to his manhood he cursed at her and the dagger had "slipped". So Hermione found herself heading to the library to just sit and read like she hadn't done in a month. Quietly she opened the large door and slipped inside only to stop dead in her tracks at the sight before her.

Voldemort was sitting in a wing-backed chair a book in one hand and a tumbler of amber liquid in another. She'd never seen him so relaxed and off guard. She summoned Hogwarts: A History from the shelves and padded toward him.

Voldemort started when he realized the chair adjacent his was occupied and he reached for his wand reflexively. He looked at Hermione as she sat reading quietly not even looking up at him. Both of her feet were tucked under her and she looked so at peace. He suddenly rose to his feet, acting on an impulse, and walked over to her removing the book from her hands. He pulled her gently to her feet and as soon as she looked up at him he pressed his lips to hers in a calm yet passionate kiss. It was then that Lord Voldemort felt an odd, unfamiliar tug in his chest.

* * *

**A/N: Well there you go. I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Please Review!**


	13. Interlude

**A/N: Well this is chapter 12. It is just an interlude to focus more on Voldemor and Hermione. I know it is SHORT so please for my sanity don't leave a review telling me that. And I'm sorry if you think I need longer chpaters but this is what you're gonna get. So please review and make me happy : Presenting the Interlude...****

* * *

Interlude **

**Voldemort's POV**

It wasn't love. It couldn't be love because Lord Voldemort could not love. Tom Riddle knew love, was apart of it… once and only once. She didn't like what he was becoming so she'd left him standing alone on their marriage day. Oh, he'd found her, but it wasn't as fun as killing usually was for him. She did not cry or plead for her life. Her last words were to him and as he kissed Hermione Granger the words of his one and only love rang in his ears,

"This is why I left you. I fell in love with a man named Tom Riddle but I refuse to be stuck with a monster named Lord Voldemort."

Oddly it was then that Voldemort realized that although he didn't and couldn't love this witch he cared for her and he cared deeply. And he couldn't have this weakness; anyone could use it against him just like he had planned to use her against Harry Potter. But his inner Tom was strongly suppressed by Lord Voldemort, the one who couldn't tolerate weakness. He gripped her hair to yank her head back to look into her eyes.

"Did you miss Lord Voldemort, Hermione? I'm afraid you've only been privy to how I was as Tom. I am not that weak anymore and a mere Mudblood couldn't change me back." He growled suddenly furious. He grabbed her chin with his free hand and roared, "Legilimens!" and felt the familiar pull of delving into a mind.

* * *

**Hermione's POV**

Hermione could feel him changing during the kiss. She could tell he was getting angry at something and when he spoke his words puzzled her.

"Did you miss Lord Voldemort, Hermione? I'm afraid you've only been privy to how I was as Tom. I am not that weak anymore and a mere Mudblood couldn't change me back." He said and in the second before he entered her mind she could see the pure fear in his eyes.

Instead of seeing thoughts and memories Hermione found herself in a familiar field. A forest on three sides surrounded the huge expanse of land and a mile in front of her was a lake. Half of the field was covered in darkness and rain with the moon shining brightly overhead. Her half of the field was like a mild summer's day with clouds dotting the sky and the sun parallel to the moon.

Hermione didn't have to look around as Voldemort did as he appeared next to her. Forgetting his anger he continued to look around as he spoke to her, "Where are we?" "This is how I pictured my mind. It is where I come to when I Withdraw. All my memories are in the forest to your left. Ideas and plans are behind us and to the right are fantasies and dreams." Hermione turned to face him then.

"What did you mean by Lord Voldemort being back? I wasn't aware you'd left the building." She said arms folded across her chest.

* * *

**Voldemort's POV**

When he finally turned to face her he almost laughed at her posture. He noticed she was still waiting for an answer. As He opened his mouth to flat out lie, Voldemort was shocked to hear the truth pour from his mouth. "I can't act caring or friendly towards you. I shouldn't even have let you live after I regained human form. The fact that I sis could be used against me."

When Hermione smiled at him he frowned and growled, "Why are you smiling girl?" As he moved towards her she shook her head and motioned for him to be still. Suddenly he was pushed with such force he stumbled backwards to find himself back in his body.

Voldemort watched Hermione's eyes come back from their vacancy and he spoke, "You will have to act as if this never happened. Severus will continue to seduce you and you must act normal." "That's fine with me." She sank back into the chair and continued reading as if nothing happened. He smirked and whirled around to leave the library. "Good luck tomorrow." He called sarcastically over his shoulder only to have a book hit him in the head with stunning accuracy.

When he turned around Hermione hadn't seemed to move but the telltale smirk was plastered across her face as her eyes flew across the page of the book. It wasn't until he was in his chambers that he realized he'd never meant to tell her the truth.

* * *

**Hermione's POV**

Hermione closed the book she'd been reading and looked around the Library. 'It must be really late.' She thought as she yawned and stretched her legs. She stood up and on the walk back to her room she pondered the fact that Voldemort would think that someone would even think about using her against him.

She arrived in her room and walked straight to the painted black doors and touched the handles. They were locked as usual and she sighed. Hermione sat down at her desk and pulled a piece of parchment towards herself and began working on her plans for the Final Battle. She went over every move for the Dark and Light sides but couldn't be positive it would work.

Suddenly a thought occurred to her as if for the first time. Voldemort would either have to kill Harry or be killed by Harry. The thought made he blood run cold and she stopped breathing for a minute. "What am I going to do?" She moaned resting her head on her desk. 'There isn't you can do.' Her logical inner voice said simply.

And for once in her life Hermione ignored it completely, "There has to be something to consider." She sat up in determination and began scratching on the parchment furiously once more her eyes gleaming. "Something, anything, something has to work." She murmured.

**End Interlude**


	14. The Scene: Attempt two

**AUTHOR NOTE: I WOULD LIKE TO THANK EVERYONE WHO STUCK BY THIS STORY EVEN THOUGH IT SEEMED AS IF I WOULDN'T WRITE AGAIN. THIS CHAPTER IS FOR YOU! I AM PLEASED AND PROUD TO PRESENT TO YOU CHAPTER THIRTEEN OF YOU CAN'T STOP A HEART ONCE IT'S SET IN MOTION...**

* * *

This first thing Hermione saw the next morning was Snape sitting in her chair with the sword she was going to use in a few hours sitting in his lap. The second thing was the tray of food on her desk. She sat up and stretched only to get the once over from Snape. "You know it is rather disturbing to wake up and see you staring at me." She said looking at him over her shoulder. "Well I'm not the one who falls asleep before hiding possible plans for the final battle." He replied with a smirk. Hermione froze, eyes wide and full of fear. "Does he know what you're doing?" Snape had to ask the question twice more before Hermione could form words, "N-no. Are you going to tell him? Is he watching?"

"No he is away for an hour or so." Snape said answering only the last part of her question. Hermione made a mental note of that but said nothing about it. As she started to eat he stood up and placed the sword on the chair. "Good luck Ms. Granger." And he was gone in a flurry of robes. She looked at the sword for a minute and then hid the plans she'd been working on the night before.

After eating she went to shower and get ready for the final match against Lucius. It wasn't long after she picked up the sword to practice that Hermione found herself facing Lucius, Snape and Voldemort as usual. Lucius too held a sword in his hands and as usual he stepped forward and bowed to her while she merely inclined her head to him.

He came at her suddenly but Hermione seemed to be faster, much faster than normal, and she parried every move he made. The clang of the two swords rang throughout the room as they circled each other, striking out or blocking in an odd sort of dance. It seemed to Hermione only five minutes had passed, Lucius's sword was on the ground at Voldemort's feet and Hermione had her sword against his neck.

"Very good." Voldemort's voice cut through the silence and made her shiver as she lowered her blade. "You are dismissed Ms Granger. I shall meet you in your room shortly." Was all Hermione heard before the room seemed to fade away and she was left standing in front of those damn double doors. She sighed and walked over to the couch where Crookshanks lay curled up behind a pillow. She sat down and closed her eyes to await his arrival.

* * *

When Hermione woke up again a couple hours later Voldemort was standing over her with papers in his hands. Looking closer showed that they were they papers on which she scribbles, Save Harry or Save Tom? over and over. Where he found them she didn't know since she could have sworn she'd tossed them into the fire. Voldemort looked down at her when she stood up and ran a hand through his hair.

"Hermione." He growled and for a minute she thought he looked less frightening like this than he had with his snake-like featured. But all thoughts vanished when he started towards her very slowly, like a predator who is moving in for the kill. Suddenly nervous Hermione backed away, moving around the couch as he continued to walk towards her. He only broke eye contact when she hit the wall and yelped.

Looking down Hermione found herself completely naked and when she looked up and very naked Voldemort was standing in front of her. "I told you already Hermione," He began wrapping first one leg then the other around his waist, "I can't be saved." And he slid into her. They both moaned as he set the pace giving her no control. "Say it." He demanded and she gasped, "I can't save you." But as he covered her mouth with his a single thought flitted into his mid, "_That doesn't mean you don't want me to try._"

Voldemort growled both in agreement and in protest and began to thrust into her harder, her hips slamming into the wall with force. When Voldemort moved to her neck, Hermione gasped in much needed air only to exhale sharply as he bit into her neck drawing a bit of blood. He stopped everything completely and looked at the bubble of red liquid. "I am going against everything I have fought for, everything I believe and for what? This…mudblood?" He licked the droplet and raised his eyes to Hermione's.

He could read the fear and fiery defiance but what caught his attention was that single, every present emotion, and the one he didn't remember. "So be it." And he continued his devouring of her body.

* * *

Hours later Hermione couldn't remember when he'd moved them to the bed but she was happy he hadn't broken her hips on that wall. She looked up at Voldemort, who had allowed her to curl into his side, like a cat, and wrapped an arm around her tiny waist. He looked so normal and human as he slept, breathing deep and even, and he didn't stir as Hermione slipped out of bed. She quickly pulled out her completed plans for both sides of the upcoming battle, then taking her wand she made two copies of the original except for the last page.

One of the copies she folded, shrunk, and put in a small envelope and addressed it to Harry, Ron and Professor McGonagall. She hid the second copy and the original plans once more and checking on Voldemort, she slipped her red cloak over her naked body, took the envelope and left the room with Crookshanks on her heels.

For an unknown reason her feet led her to that small kitchen, the one she'd shared drinks with Lucius and Snape in. When Hermione pushed open the door she and Snape stared at each other a bit surprised. "Professor you need to take this to the Order right away." Hermione spoke first, pressing the envelope into his hand. "I don't need to do anything at two fifteen in the morning Miss Granger." Snape replied evenly eyeing the envelope.

"If you want to win this war you do. This is serious and I don't care what you have to do just put this into Professor McGonagall's hands before noon. Please…. Severus." It was the first time he could recall her using his given name and the way she said it, like a caress, a pleading, sexual caress. It reminded him of Lily Evans and the only time she'd used his name the same way, she'd died only two days later. "Fine, Fine before noon." He got to his feet only to be knocked back into the chair by her hug.

"Thank-you sir! Tell Harry and Ron to remember out fanged friend from second year." With that Hermione left the room and Snape did as well, he didn't notice the orange cat following him instead of Hermione.

* * *

Voldemort awoke as Hermione was getting back into the bed. "You were gone." He stated looking at her. "I was hungry." She shrugged but she could tell he knew she was lying but he didn't press her anymore just pulled her on top of himself and captured her mouth in a searing kiss. This time it was Hermione in control, she seemed somehow violent and sad at the same time as she moved. Nonetheless she brought them both over the edge, she crying his given name, he just crying out. Finally they slept again, Voldemort seemingly unaware of Hermione's plan.

* * *

**Author Note: Well I hope you liked this chapter. I'm also pleased to announce that chapter 14 is underway and should be finished shortly. Reviews are always loved.**

Layla

* * *


	15. The escape and The book

**Author Note: See I told you I would have this chapter up soon! This is my favorite chapter so far. I present to you...CHAPTER FOURTEEN!**

* * *

When Hermione woke up she noticed that Voldemort had already vacated her rooms. She smiled briefly, then looking around she called out tentatively for a house elf and although she hadn't seen one her entire stay a House Elf cracked into existence before her. It looked up at her fearfully and bowed low to the ground. "What can Binky do for the Missus?" It asked shaking all over.

Hermione got up quickly, pulling on a robe, and took the second copy of her plans out of hiding. Handing it to the elf she asked, "Is the Lord in a meeting?" "No. The master's meeting starts in two hours." She grinned broadly at the elf. "Binky I want you to give this to him in the middle of that meeting…along with a dozen roses." The elf nodded his consent and she added as an after thought, "Oh and run then, don't let him hurt you." With another low bow and a crack the elf was gone.

In two hours she'd be long gone, in two hours Hermione Granger would set in motion the beginning of the end, and in two hours Hermione would have to choose an ending to the battle she planned. She knew both sides would do what she'd come up with because of their trust in her. It didn't take her long to pack her things, sneak out of Voldemort's "heavily guarded lair", and apparate away.

* * *

When she arrived at number twelve Grimwauld place only a few people were there and they were expecting her. Harry and Ron nearly suffocated her with hugs; Mrs. Weasley tried to shove food down her throat, convinced she was malnourished; Lupin, McGonagall, and Snape remained in the background, though the former two were smiling. Then, she was ushered into the library to explain her plan of attack in more detail and recount most of her time with Voldemort.

Only Snape could see the love in her eyes when she talked of the other man, and he wouldn't tell anyone of what he knew she'd already decided. He would even keep that decision from Hermione herself if she didn't know it yet. Two hours later found her sleeping in an upstairs room. In her sleep it was like Hermione left her body and went back to watch the chaos she'd left behind. Voldemort was on a nice long tirade when the elf came into the room with a large bouquet of red and black roses. He set them on the table in front of Voldemort, handed him the papers and vanished quickly. Voldemort looked at the flowers for a moment before turning to the first page.

"Dear Tom,

By now I'm gone, not back _to_ Harry or _away from_ you. I am simply gone. The following pages are my plans for the battle follow them exactly. I'm guessing you've gone on and looked at them over, they are curse and hex free, but you've no doubt noticed they are incomplete. Don't worry follow my instructions exactly. As always I love you,

H.G."

Voldemort scanned the following pages and realized that the plans would lead both groups to an impasse. He didn't need to go to her rooms to check on her absence he could feel it. Pushing the roses aside he continued talking as if nothing has happened. He would introduce Hermione's plans as his own the next night. Hermione then returned to her own body and fell into an even deeper sleep. That night Voldemort slept alone in her bed with Nagini guarding him as always; the snake could tell something was wrong with her master but couldn't do anything to help him.

* * *

"Hermione." Poke Poke.

"Hey 'Mione." Poke

"HERMIONE!" Shake

"Ron!!" "Sorry mate" Hermione's eyes opened to see her two best friends peering down at her, Harry smiling brightly and Ron looking guilty. She sat up and just looked at them expectantly for a moment. "Yes?" "Well we were wondering if you wanted to come outside and uh go for a walk or something. Ron and I are leaving tomorrow to finish hunting for the last horcrux other than that snake." He was looking at her hopefully. "It's the diadem. Rowena Ravenclaw's diadem at Hogwarts." Hermione informed them her eyes taking on a slightly dead look.

"Are you sure?" Ron asked as Harry's mouth was just hanging open in utter shock. "Yes I'm sure now please just go away! I don't feel well." With that she turned over and sunk back under the sheets leaving Ron and Harry to wonder downstairs looking like kicked puppies. That's how she stayed for the next two days not eating, leaving her room only for the loo, and not saying a word to anyone. It got to be so bad McGonagall called for Snape to see if he could give her anything and this was how Snape found her when he arrived.

He entered her room, even after she'd shouted to go away, and sat on the edge of her bed. "Miss Granger, you are of no use to anyone if you just stay in bed and sulk about leaving him. Besides I informed him of your situation and I have a task for you from the Dark Lord himself." At Snape's words Hermione say bolt upright, eyes wide. "Ah, ah, ah. I shall only tell you if you shower and eat first." Then, he stood and swept from the room pleased. An hour and a half later Hermione met him in the library where he handed her a red leather book. "Its empty." She stated leafing through the book.

"Way to state the obvious Miss Granger. He wants you to fill it." "With what exactly?" "Anything, and everything apparently. I've already checked it for curses or hexes of any sort and there are none." She looked back and forth between Snape, the empty book, and back to Snape again. "This is from Voldemort?" He nodded but added a hint of a smile before sweeping out of the room…again. She continued to look at the book and finally sat down at a desk, opened the book, dipped a quill in ink, and started to write.

* * *

First she wrote about potions, their ingredients, and how to make them. After ten pages of that she moved onto History of Magic, which after fifteen pages turned into her memories of her 'captivity' much like a journal. Two hours and ninety- six pages later it was a journal. Hermione's hand ached when she finally set the quill down and looked at the book. It was amazing how much better she felt after pouring everything out, than she had a short while ago.

As she flipped back through the book she noticed with a start green ink that hadn't been there before, subsequently she noticed that the handwriting wasn't her own but…his…Voldemort's. Quickly she went back to the beginning of the book and read all the additional comments he'd added. Next to most of the potions he'd written things like, "Useless, Created in my time, Very useful, Acceptable." To History of Magic he'd added details that she either forgot or didn't know. Then, of course, he'd moved onto the things she wrote about her stay with him.

She hadn't finished by any means, leaving off when he'd told her about the fighting she'd have to do. But under it she noticed he'd circled the line, "I realized early on I love him. I just don't understand why." Next to it he'd written, "Do you know why yet?" Hermione picked up her quill and wrote, "We cannot help whom we fall in love with." " Touché Hermione. But some say that love is simply an illusion of the mind, having nothing to do with the heart. Now it is dinner time and I'm sure the Potter brat and the red head blood traitor are waiting for you." "Ronald is not a blood traitor and neither is Harry a brat… all of the time. Will you be here when I return?" "Indeed."

"Then, I'll go. I do love you." She held her breath and waited for his reply but when none came she shut the book and went to dinner. It reminded Hermione of the dinners she'd had before, it was as if she was her old self again and no one made any mention of her absence. After dinner she went with Harry and Ron to play wizard's chess. Ron beating Harry as usual but Hermione beating them both, unusually. Later she took the book back to her room and sat it down on her bed next to Crookshanks, who must have shown up earlier. After showering, again, and changing into her nightclothes she sat in bed and flipped open the book to the last page she'd written on.

And there, at the bottom, under her I love you, were new words in green ink.

* * *

**A/N: I know cliffhanger! Haha well I hoped you all enjoyed this chapter. Please review because it makes me happy!  
**


	16. Return to Voldemort

**A/N: I WOULD JUST LIKE TO THANK EVERYONE WHO CONTINUES TO READ THIS AND REVIEW TELLING ME TO UPDATE. I PROMISE YOU WILL GET AN ENDING TO THIS STORY NO MATTER HOW LONG IT TAKES. I PRESENT TO YOU MY READERS THE FINISHED CHAPTER. ENJOY**

* * *

Hermione spent the next two weeks "explaining" her plan, training with Harry and Ron, and writing to Voldemort. She couldn't forget those words, they burned in her mind, "Not even the greatest wizard can help who he falls in love with." He wouldn't answer any of her questions about the quote or what he meant by it so she finally gave up pestering him.

Snape, on the other hand, she constantly hounded with questions whenever she had the chance until Voldemort himself finally wrote and told her to leave off. Which led to his question, "If she knew Snape was a spy, why didn't she tell the Order?" Well because that would ruin all of her plans of course. And that would start the banter. He would call her a useless wench and she'd retort with a silly nickname and so on.

She also spent a lot of time with Harry and Ron trying to figure out the last horcrux. Something that he hadn't confided in her. It wouldn't make much of a difference even if they could find and destroy it. Hermione had found a way to circumvent the entire process anyway. Not like it was that hard to do once she really set her mind to it. It was a simple matter of not letting him die. After reviewing her plans on the Monday evening of her third week away from Voldemort, she was feeling very smug and remembering the chocolate chip cookies she had decided to go have a snack.

She didn't expect Lupin to be sitting in the kitchen, reading, and absentmindedly munching on cookies with his feet propped up. The sight was altogether humorous and Hermione couldn't stop a giggle from bubbling out. Lupin looked up a bit startled but smiled when he saw her standing in the doorway. "Shouldn't you be in bed asleep at this hour?" He asked eyes glittering in amusement. "Shouldn't you?" She replied sitting down next to him and reaching for a cookie. "I've been meaning to ask you Hermione, these plans, how did you decide to start them?"

The question she'd been waiting for. "Well it was just an idea at first something to do during the day, or when I wasn't working. Then, I don't know, my inner planner came out and I had all these ideas and once they were organizes…" She let her voice trail off and took the last cookie from the plate. "I see." Lupin said with a fond smile.

He left shortly after that and all Hermione could do was stare at the empty cookie plate still sitting in front of her. She was still there hours later when Molly walked in to get breakfast started. "Hermione dear, what are you doing up at this hour dear?" "Oh, I couldn't sleep." She made small talk as Molly busied herself around the kitchen, declining an offer for help.

"Hermione." She looked up to see Harry standing above her. "Don't get mad but I got your book out of your bedroom. It was…screaming." He handed her the little notebook which was indeed making a high pitched noise. She thanked him and excused herself to the living room. Rain dripped slowly down from the dark grey clouds above. She flipped the book open to the last page and noticed the large green ink staring up at her. "You are expected to return to me tonight no excuses."

Of course he would demand such a thing half of her groused but the other half was excited. She started planning an escape immediately going into the annoying amounts of detail she was known for. "If only tonight wasn't hours away." Hermione grumbled shutting the notebook without bothering to reply. Voldemort could sweat it out for a while. She turned and re-entered the kitchen a smile plastered on her face.

Her performance during training was better than it had been in a long time and she continued to use the Imperius curse on Ron until he complained to Harry that he was sick of "Dancing like a sissy." Harry just laughed and complemented her improved skills. Later that afternoon her mood was so good she even helped the twins fix a bug with their newest gag item for the shop, to be tested out of course on Ron.

The day couldn't go fast enough and she wasn't surprised to see Snape join them for dinner. He nodded to her when she smiled from the top of the stairs. Her things were packed, shrunk, and in her pocket already and she put her traveling cloak on the loveseat in the living room. Dinner seemed to be the longest part of the day with everyone chatting some looking serious, others like the twins laughing and joking.

She made excuses to retire to her room after the meal and shortly after she heard a short rap on the door. She followed Snape down the stairs, grabbed her cloak, and trailed after him to the Apperation point. She clung to him tightly and grinned excitedly as she felt the familiar sensation of disappearing and reappearing in another place. "Welcome home Miss Granger." The voice sent chills up her spine and she turned around to face him.


	17. So this is the Final Battle

**A/N: WELL HERE WE ARE FOLKS. THE FINAL CHAPTER OF "YOU CAN'T STOP A HEART ONCE ITS SET IN MOTION." IT IS VERY SHORT AND I AM POSTING THE EPILOGUE AT THE SAME TIME. I HOPE YOU ENJOY!**

* * *

He was sitting in the armchair by the fire she loved. How could he look so different yet still the same? His features, no longer those of a snake but more human like now thanks to her, seemed to be ingrained in her mind but she noticed a slight difference. Voldemort looked more…well relaxed now than he had before. He looked her over as if drinking in her appearance. She could tell the low cut jeans and emerald green top met with his approval. "Please, have a seat." He purred. She thanked Snape before he left and then complied taking a seat on the smaller sofa.

Hermione noticed they were sitting in her old room, which hadn't changed at all since she left. "I missed you." She said breaking the silence and looking into his eyes. "Mmm I heard." Was the short reply. More silence. "What is it you want from me witch?" He asked after a while. Hermione looked up from her hands. "Nothing." He frowned at this. "Nothing? You can't want nothing you must want something." It was her turn to frown, "Not everybody wants something all the time. I have wants but they can't be given by you." "What can you possibly want that I cannot give?" He noticed small tears pricking at her eyes and she didn't answer right away.

The truth was Hermione was scared to admit what she wanted aloud; scared if she spoke the words they would surely never come true. So she met his question with silence. He seemed to know she had an answer and she felt a small nudge in her mind. Voldemort didn't expect anything in response to his gentle probe but a small image filled his mind. Hermione was sitting outside what looked like a Parisian café smiling and talking animatedly. It took him a moment to notice that it was himself sitting across from her, listening intently and replying to her chatter. Then, the image faded and he was looking once more at the solemn Hermione.

"Tell me you can give me that. Tell me we can be happy." She demanded of him she said as a few tears wormed their way out of her eyes and rolled slowly down her cheeks. She took no notice of them except to wipe them away. He didn't say anything in response and the silence seemed to overwhelm her. "Why can't we have that?"

"Hermione we have a war to fight in three days. You can't live happy with someone who murdered your friends." "But you haven't. You don't have to. There is away around it…"

* * *

Only a few hours until the Final Battle would start, only a few hours till Hermione's plan became a reality. But she wasn't thinking of that. The only thing she was thinking about was the man leaning over her. She ran her hands all over is body tracing every line and curve she wanted to know so much better. Voldemort looked down at her, his busy haired vixen. He thought she was just living in a dream world. Didn't think her plan would work.

Hermione reached up and pulled his head down so she could capture his lips with her own. It might be the last time she would be able to do this. Voldemort didn't hesitate but slid into her body. It may be the last time he could watch her face as he moved deep within her. They didn't last long and Hermione felt slightly self-conscious as he watched her get dressed. She turned around to look at him and found she didn't want to go, she just wanted to crawl back into his bed and pretend they never had to move.

Harry and Ron were waiting for her when she got back. Everyone was ready. She changed clothes and grabbed her wand. She slung a sword onto her back and headed down the stairs. She might not want to kill Voldemort; she would gladly run a sword through any of his Death Eaters. She ignored Harry and Ron's questions about it and everyone took their Portkey's to Hogwarts.

* * *

The two armies met in front of the school and Hermione waited with baited breath. All of a sudden Hermione heard something she knew would start the war, something she had not told Voldemort to do. A lone cry among the Death Eaters seemed to be the new Battle cry of Belatrix LeStrange, "I KILLED SIRIUS BLACK…I KILLED SIRIUS BLACK…I KILLED SIRIUS BLACK." Everything happened all at once Harry took off in a rage towards the voice and Ron, of course, ran after him. After giving Hermione a suffering look Severus Snape ran after his charges. He would live through the battle she knew.

Hermione stood still for a moment and thought of the lives that would be lost. She grieved for them now because some would be her fault. Then, as the two armies started to collide she took off… in the opposite direction of Harry and Ron. She prayed for his best friends and she hoped they would make it out if they didn't follow her plan. She fled towards the Black Forest, and a cave, and a man who had polyjucied and Imperioused another man to look like himself and die in his stead. If they were caught all would be lost. Hermione prayed they wouldn't get caught.


	18. So this is the end?

**A/N: THIS IS ALSO A SHORT EPILOGUE BUT** **I LIKE THE WAY I ENDED EVERYTHING**** I HOPE YOU ALL ENJOYED THIS STORY AND THANKS TO EVERYONE WHO STUCK BY ME OVER THE COURSE OF THIS STORY! PLEASE READ AN REVIEW. ALSO SINCE THIS IS THE LAST CHAPTER I FEEL I MUST HAVE:**

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN HARRY POTTER OR ANYTHING IN THE HP WORLD. THAT ALL BELONGS TO JKR. I OWE HER MUCH. ONLY THE PLOT IS MINE!  
**

* * *

Hermione Granger and Tom Riddle traveled the world for the next year and a half. They visited many great cities such as Rome, Paris, Cairo, Sydney, and New York. Finally they settled down in a small cottage just outside of Paris. Hermione became pregnant shortly after.

Seven months into her pregnancy, Hermione came home from the market one afternoon, shuffling along a smile on her face and groceries hanging in a basket from her left arm. She walked up the back steps and let herself into the kitchen. 'Strange. It's rather quiet.' She thought as she began to put away the food she had bought. After awhile she began to feel a bit uneasy. Tom always helped her put away the things she couldn't place on the top shelves. She turned and left the kitchen entering the small but cozy living room. "Tom!" She called opening the door to the library. Empty. "Tom. Are you home?" She called again starting for the stairs. No answer.

Hermione ascended the stairs and passed by the bathroom, which she instinctively knew, was empty. "Tom?" She said weekly a slight panic in her voice. Her face had become a deathly pale and she was trembling slightly. "Tom?" She stopped in front of the bedroom door and listened. Not a sound emitted from within. She drew her wand and turned the knob slowly and pushed the door open.

It creaked as it swung forward and she entered the room. It too was empty. She knew their bathroom would be empty also but went to check. As she emerged back into the main bedroom she noticed something that caused her to drop her wand and her jaw to fall open. Two black painted glass double doors were across from her where a window had been only that morning. "Those damn doors." She snarled and hurtled at them. As they had been most of her stay in Voldemort's lair the doors were locked.

Hermione slumped to the floor and as she started to cry she noticed something sticking out from under the bed. A Daily Prophet. She pulled it out and the date jumped out at her October 10th. The paper was from last week but what made her sick to her stomach was the headline which glared up at her in huge black print, **"HEAD AUROR HARRY POTTER FEARS THAT THE FINALL BATTLE MIGHT NOT HAVE BEEN THE END OF VOLDEMORT.**" Hermione quickly scanned the article. Harry had given a press conference the previous evening stating that things had begun happening all over Wizarding England that couldn't be explained. People were disappearing from their homes in the middle of the night, or had been tortured to death and left to be found. When asked by the press what made Harry think it was Voldemort Harry had looked solemnly at the crowd and said, "Because last night I found a friend of mine, chained to the wall of his home half dead. Above him was the Dark Mark… and beneath that were the words 'I'm back.'"

Hermione began sobbing uncontrollably. How could she have ever thought he would change? How could she have thought she meant something to him? That their child had meant something to him? If it meant anything at all it wasn't much and it wasn't enough to keep him there with her. She knew she would have to go back to Harry. He would be surprised that she hadn't died like so many thought. Firstly she would contact Severus Snape and arrange a trip back to England. Soon enough Hermione found she had no more tears to cry. She rubbed a hand over her swollen belly and felt the child within her kick as she descended the stairs to compose her letter and make dinner. "I still love you Tom Riddle." She said aloud. A wind came from nowhere and blew around her hair. "And I you Hermione Granger. But this is how it must truly end." As the voice stopped so did the wind. Hermione entered the Library a determined look on her face.

* * *

**A/N: I would like to thank **Heidi191976 **for reminding me of something I didn't let everyone know. In this story I said Hermione was unable to have children and now she is 7 months I wrote this epioluge I was thinking of a sequal and in it explaining how this was possible I'm not sure if I will do so or right now I will allow you to think of your own reason, a powerful spell or potion made by Voldie maybe? Thanks again for reading!**


	19. An unfinished ending (an)

Hello all!

I just recently received a PM asking about the sequel for this story. I didn't realize that you guys were still leaving reviews for this story and asking about the next part. I am sad to say that I took the sequel down from this website and it is currently sitting in a folder on my laptop untouched since 2011. I only got three chapters in before I lost my muse so I'm just going to keep Heart in Motion as a stand alone story. I'm sorry if the ending seems incomplete or like it should lead into a sequel.

I am working on a new fic but as most of you know I work in bursts so I want to have half of it done before I start uploading chapters.

Love Layla


End file.
